yo te necesito
by cony moon
Summary: susan vuelve  a  narnia con la esperanza  de  estar  con caspian, pero  este  esta  comprometido por el bien  de narnia   ¿que pasara?¿podran estar los  enamorados juntos  de nuevo.pero ahora por  el resto  de  sus vidas?  entren y descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

yo te necesito

susan mientras se subia al tren que la llevaria de regreso a casa se preguntaba por que aslan la habia alejado de su unico primer amor, aquel que fue bondadoso,tierno y sobre todo sincero como muchas personas hubieran dicho un amor de adolecentes pero para ella no habia sido asi ya que aquel principe telamario habia sido y sera el amor de su vida...

segundos que pasaban en su mundo significaban posibles años de diferencias entre ellos ¿por que habian sucedido estos acontecimientos si ella lo amaba? no los sabia pero si sabia que siempre lo NECESITARIA

al llegar a su casa junto con su hermanos mostro cierta felicidad por ver a su madre y su padre que habia vuelto de la guerra pero no esperaba la noticia que le darian:

-¡profesor kirke que hace usted aqui!-comento lucy muy animada al ver a su antigua tutor y amigo

-chicos lo lamento-dijo este agachando la cabeza

-que acurre-dijo peter con un aire preocupado

-mientras ustedes estaban en la escuela sus padres fallecieron en una accidente automovilistico-diciendo esto se le pudo ver asomar una cuantas lagrimas en su rostro

no, no puede ser -dijo Edmund mientra unas gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y sus manos abrazaban a su hermana mayor la cual estaba en shock

esto...nooo-murmuro muy deespasio para que nadien la oyera mientras que sus pensamientos gritaban en su cabeza

porrr queee miss padres se suponia que si veniamos era para creer como chicos normales no para sufrir y ser unos huerfanoss pensandoo estoo se puso allorar descontroladamente junto con sus hermanos

2 dias habian pasado los hermanos pevensie estaban muy tristes sobre todo los mas grandes ya que ademas de que sus padres estubieran muertos ya no podrian volver a su hogar... a narnia

mientras los hermanos estaban tomando desayuno un rugido se escucho al oirlo las caras de los hermanos se tornaron de un color esperanzador por que ese rugido solo pudo provenir de un animal o mas bien de un viejo amigo

aslan-gritoo lucy-estas aqui pero ¿como?

he venido a buscarlos-diciendo esto vi como las miradas de los 2 hermanos mayores se bajaban y se tornaban tristes, viendo esto el leon recalco- a TODOS

y fue asi como las caras de susan y peter cambiaron rapidamente de tristeza a la felicidad y corrieron a abrazar junto con edmund uniendose a lucy la cual abrazaba cariñosamente a su amigo

no pensaban que loos iba a dejar solos -se dirigio a peter y a susan-ustedes ahora y para siempre viviran en narnia como los reyes que son

eso significa que no tendremos que r regresar a la tierra ya nunca mas-pregunto susan con un tono esperanzador

asi es reina susan ahora los llevare a su verdadero hogar -diciendo esto el leon los transporto a un lugar muy conocido por ellos

y susan solo pudo pensar el algo o mas bien en alguien CASPIAN

_**esperoooo que les haya gustadosss por favorr dejen muchos reviews porfisss**_

_**ojalaaa k less gusteee muxisimossss **_

_**besosssssss**_

_**atte cony**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**todos los personajes pertenecen a c.s lewis no son mios yo solo cambio lo que a mi parecer hubiera sido mas lindo ^^**_

_**buenoo actualize pronto para que puedan interiorizarse con la historiaa plis dejenn reviews por que asi dan ganas de seguir escribiendo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

era una noche de luna llena ya habian pasado 2 años desde que ella se marcho dejandolo lleno de recuerdos y de proyecciones que nunca se iban a cumplir por que ella ya no estaba aqui, por eso consentro todo su energia en la restauracion de toda narnia y a pesar que solo habian pasado 2 años , narnia ya se asemejaba al aspecto que tenia cuando era gobernada por los reyes de antaño, narnia era lo unico que le quedaba eso y un monton de vivencia que siempre lo visitaban en sueños haciendole recordar ala mujer de estos

flash back...

mirando la luna llena se encontraba yn joven prinncipe triste por la batalla que acababa de terminar en la cuall habian muerto muchos narnianos , pero la culpa no habia sido de el rey peter sino que la culpa se habia extendido hacia mucho tiempo atras cuando su familia liderada por su tio miraz subio al trono mientras pensaba esto una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

no te preocupes-dijo una chica ojiazul-narnia es capaz de recuperarse y volver a ser como era antes-diciendo esto le dedico una hermosa y calida sonrisa

gracias susan-dijo el moreno-lo se , en sierto modo pero no es eso lo que me incomoda sino quepor culpa de mi familia narnia se ha convertido en esto-dicienndo esto bajo la cabeza

tu mismo lo dijiste caspian no fuiste tu sino,TU FAMILIA-recalcando esa palabra se fue acercando cada vez mas a caspian el cual estaba perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules

denuevo gracias en verdad no se que haria sin ti-cuando dijo esto levanto el menton de la muchacha y dijo- en verdad-y ambos se fueron acercando para unir sus almas en un beso, su primer beso

susan-cuando decia su nombre no podia evitar sentirse le hoombre ams feliz del mundo

si?-dijo esto colorada como un tomate ya que este habia sido su primer beso

te amo y sabes por que? por que me has apoyado me has aconsejado, no solo por tu belleza sino por tu caracter , tu humor y tu sincerida

caspian..-su voz se torno nerviosa pero aun asi levanto su mirada- yo tambien te amo y tambien es por ser como eres

dicho esto lo 2 enamorados se diron un calido y lleno de amor beso

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

susan-mumuro caspian y entonces bajo la mirada y dejo caer una lagrima , una lagrima por la mujer que amo y siempre amara por la que ahora e s una gran soberano , la que le dio su confianza y su amor

mientras pensaba esto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos

rey-dijo un soldado

ellos estan de vuelta-cuando dijo no pudo dejar d e sentir orgullo por decirle esto a su rey

quienes?-pregunto caspian

los reyes de antaño-dicho esto el soldado se retiro

que latima que solo sean lucy y edmund-dijo cabisbajo-si supieras susan cuanto te necesito aunque ahora ya nada fuera como antes

aunque lo que no sabia el joven rey es que no solo venian lucy y edmund sino peter y el amor de su vida

_**buenooo aqui esTA el segundo cap espero que les guste soy nueva haciendo fanfics bueno enrealidad este es el primero bueno sugerencias reclamos cuanquier cossa reviews tomare todo en cuenta ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**bueno ya que me pidieron que actualizara pronto aqui esta el tercer cap de esta historia el cual sera mui revelador **_

_**gracias por las sugerencias las tome mucho en cuenta al hacer este capi**_

_**sin mas preanvulos el tercer capitulo**_

_**-o-o-o-o-{-o**_

_aqui es queridos muchachos... narnia - diciendo esto hizo a parecer a 4 caballos _

_ahoran vayan donde el rey caspian el cual estara muy contento de resivirlos-cuando acabo de decir aquellas palabras apunto a un gran castillo-adios hijos de adan y hijas de eva_

_cuando el leon se marcho susan reacciotan solo minutos eran los que le faltaban para ver a el hombre que le habia robado su joven corazon._

_peter no pudo evitar ver a su hermana ya que se veia radiante como si le hubiera devuelto la vida y el sabia a que se debia la felicidad de esta habia vuelta a narnia y por consigiente volveria a ver al hombre que ella ama, el se sentia feliz por esto ya que el sabia que ellos 2 se amaban_

_flash back_

_-o-0-_

_con motivo del trinfu de narnia sobre los telmarios sse habia originado un gran festin en el peter estaba buscando su susan la cual no encontraba por ninguna parte hasta que escucho su voz_

_yo sabia que tu podia lograrlo estoy muy orgullosa de ti-sse le escucho decir a susan _

_este triunfo no a sido solamente mio sin ti no se que habria hecho no se de donde habria sacado mi fortaleza,todo te lo debo a ti mi dulce amor-dijo caspian_

_dulce... amorrr.. -peter estaba recien procesando las palabras que habia dicho ese tipo que ademas le resultaba su voz conocida no pudo evitar mas y se acerco a ver quien le habia dicho eso a su hermana y no era mas que ..._

_caspian...-el principito telmario estaba llamando hacia a su hermanita, no lo podia creer pero a la vez si, ahora todo le encajaba por eso susan lo defendia tanto, ademas de enseñaba a manajar bien el arco.. peroo entonces susan tambien estaba enamorado de el y fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos se detuvieron a escuchar la voz de su hermana_

_te amo-le dijo susan a caspian dandole la mirada mas hermosa que cualquier hombre desearia _

_-0-_

_al pesar esto peter no pudo evitar sonreir no imagino que su hermana estuviera enamorada de caspian por dios que era inocente estaba tan sucumbido en sus pensamientos no s e habia dado cuenta que ya estaban en el palacio_

_quienes son vosotros?-pregunto el guardian del castillo_

_y fue ahi cuando peter tomo la palabra -nosotros somos los antiguos reyes de narnia y estamos aqui para ver al rey caspian_

_por favor pasaros majestades-dijo en hombre-en este mismo momento le comunicare al rey su visita-por favor,adelante-y los 4 jovenes se bajaron de los caballos y caminaron rumbo al castillo_

_susan no lo podia evitar le falqueaban sus piernas estab realmennte nerviosa y sus nervios aunmentaron cuando vio a una joven mujer a la entrada de l castillo_

_bienvenidos reyes, yo soy la princesa miranda, la futura esposa del rey-cuando miranda dijo eso susan no reacciono no pudo evitaar setir gans de querer desmayarse primero su alejamiento de narnia luego la muerte de sus padres y ahora el hombre que le prometia amor eterno se casaba con otro ,que mas le faltaba cuando se hacia esa pregunta pudo ver aparecer a caspian_

_bienvenidos-cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a sus invitatados y no se espero ver lo que veia era susan la mujer de su vda e staba ahi parada con sus hermanos _

_miranda vio como el rey miraba a susan y se le acerco a este y lo abrazo caspian se sorprendio por que su prometida nunca se habia comportado de esa manera ¿por que esta vez habia sido la escepcion?-que bueno que se encuentren aqui asi podran estar en nuestra boda-miranda lanzo una mirada a susan la cual bajo la cabeza y empezo a llorar despacio_

_caspian al verla ahi bajando su hermosa mirada se sintio el ser mas horrible de narnia _

_pero para su mal miranda prosiguio-esta se efectuara muy pronto ya que pronto queremos estar casados_

_susan al escuchar a miranda no pudo mas y salio huyendo ella todavia lo amaba apesar que el aora amase a otra agarro su caballo y se fue al bosque_

_susan-grito caspian alejandose del abrazo de su prometida-yo ire a buscarla _

_no,no iras-dijo peter dejando enclaro su voz de mandoy miro a miranda y dijo-tu ya haz hecho suficiente daño _

_diceindo esto se marcho en busca de su hermana dejando a caspian triste y dolido ya que el queria explicarle a susan que el todavia la amaba..._

_-o-o-_

_**buenooo aqui esta el nuevooo capi espero k les aya gustado reviews para sugerencia reclamos o solo para d ecirme si les gusto no **_

_**;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**akiii estaaa el cuarto capitulo de la historia **_

_**realmente me impresiona cuan rapido la estoy escribiendo bueno ahora estoy mejorando mi ortografia para que sea un gusto para ustedes leer mi historia **_

_**loss quiero**_

_**...o...oo...**_

_lucy a pesar de ser la mas pequeña de la familia pevensie era a la vez la mas intuitiva ya que sola y sin ayuda de nadie se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana los que se habian demostrado cuando ella habia huido del castillo por que susan lo amaba a caspian y no soportaba escuchar sobre el compromiso con miranda._

_caspian estaba en shock nunca penso ver a susan nuevamente y ahora se presentaba en su castillo, siempre quizo que volviera,pero no entendia por que ahora y no antes cuando el era un hombre libre,si tan solo susan supiera por que el se estaba casando con miranda._

_vaya parece que a la reina no le enseñaron modales-dijo miranda tratando de burlarse de susan_

_no te permito que hables asi de mi hermana le deves respeto- edmund no podia aguantar su furia ya que susan habia lo habia apoyado y no permitiria que trataran mal a su hermana y menos esa vibora venenosa de miranda_

_miranda ya basta-capian no soportaba que hablaran a si de susan-pareciera que la que no tiene modales aqui eres tu, te digo, no mejor te ordeno que dejes de hablar mal de ella_

_lucy y edmund estaban impresionados nunca pensaron que caspian defenderia a si a susan y menos que tratara a su prometida de esa manera algo no andaba bien aqui pero ¿que era?_

_miranda no pudo mas del enojo y se fue directo a su recamara _

_lo lamento lucy y edmund-dijo caspian bajando la cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento_

_demasiado tarde para pedir perdon caspian, no v es lo que le has hecho a susan ¿como crees que se sentira ella ahora?-dijo edmund sin pensar ya que el queria a caspian como el amigo que era pero mas queria a susan_

_lo siento en verdad... lo siento-dijo caspian-yo no queria que susan sufriera por que..._

_lo sabemos-dijo edmund cortante_

_por favor dejenme continuar-pidio caspian de manera suplicante_

_adelante-la que respondio ahora era lucy ya que era la mas comprensiva _

_yo no queria lastimar a susan por que yo todavia la amo- dijo caspian a los 2 menores de la familia pevensie con voz segura _

_que?-dijieron lucy y caspian al unisonido_

_pero si tu te vas a casar-dijo edmund_

_lo se,lo de mi matrimonio la tengo sumamente claro-dijo caspian notandose el sufrimiento en sus palabras_

_y entonces por que caspian acabas de decir aquellas palabras-dijo lucy un tanto curiosa y a la vez esperanzada de que caspian siguiera amando a su hermana_

_por que es la verdad, entiendanme yo me voy a casar con miranda por que asi asegurare la paz eterna de narnia-dijo caspian-si yo no me caso con miranda una batalla se va a originar entre el pueblo de miranda y narnia , solamente por eso lo hice si yo hubiera sabiado que ustedes volvian todo seria diferente-dijo caspian el enrealidad se sentia muy triste ya que queria a susan con toda su alma y le dolia que nadie creyera en ello _

_lucy y edmund sabian que caspian decia la verdad ya que se notaba que el todavia amaba a susan ya que sus ojos al habla de ella se llenaban de luz, lucy y edmund se dieron una mirada los 2 y luego lucy hablo_

_te creo ,y espero que peter y sobre todo susan tambien crea en ti-al decir esto lucy le regalo una sonrisa a caspian y extendio sus brazos para darle una abrazo a caspian despues de ese abrazo caspian miro a edmund_

_yo tambien te creo,caspian amigo-dijo edmund pero antes de que caspian le diera un abrazo este dijo-pobre de que mi hermana sufra d enuevo caspian_

_caspian asintio y luego le dio un abrazo a edmund_

_pero ellos no sabian que alguien mas los estaba viendo y ese alguien era miranda_

_maldita sea caspian me las pagaras, te lo juro que me las pagaras tu y susan nunca podran estar juntos , nunca.._

_-0-00-_

_**buenoo aqui esta el capi espero que les haya gustado quise enfocarme esta vez mas en lucy y edmund para el otro peter en busca de susan **_

_**xauuu besossss**_

_**cony**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**aqui esta como les prometi el quinto capitulo **_

_**bueno los subi los 2 el mismo dia por que creo que estan muy relacionados el uno al otro**_

_**quisiera agradecerles por sus consejos y sobre todo a grilpower456 graciasss**_

_**yy tambiennn i sin lugar a dudas a mi mejor amiga camila que ella es la unica que sabe este secreto tkmm no se ke haria sin tii**_

_**-0-0-**_

susan necesitaba huir no sabia donde lo unico que asi era cabalgar , ya no podia con mas presiones y con mas sufrimientos, ella habia entregado su corazon y este habia sido devuelto en pequeñitos trozos.. pero por que seguia amando a ese hombre mientras se preguntaba eso un recuerdo llego a su cabeza

flash back-

el festin en honor al triunfo de narnia habia terminado para todos menos para una joven pareja de enamorados

prometeme que nunca me olvidaras-dijo susan aunque en realidad no sabia bien por que decia esas palabras pero algo en su corazon le decia que eran las correctas

no te tengo que prometer nada..-dijo caspian

mientras dijo esto caspian ,susan habrio sus ojos y bajo la mirada, viendo esto caspian le levanto el menton y la miro a los ojos y dijo:

yo ya te amoo y este lazo jamas se va a romper -diciendo esto beso a susan entregandole todo su amor y su cariño eterno , cuando ambos se separaron el moreno dijo

pero para que te quedes mas tranquila te prometo susan que siempre te amare- dijo caspian sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

susan sonrio y dijo: yo tambien te prometo caspian que siempre te amare siempre sera asi-y ambos se fueron acercando para sellar su promesa con un beso

-0-0-

susan fue sacada de sus recuerdos cuando se dio cuenta que su caballo estaba perdiendo el control

que pasa-grito susan desesperadamente

mi señora, me estoi poniendo debil , perdoneme-dijo el caballo

y despues de esto susan sinti como cai y todo se fue a negro

peter estaba buscando desesperadamente a su hermana ,tenia pena por ella por que el sabia que ella lo seguia amando y sentia rabia por el que le causo ese sufrimiento a su hermanita cuando lo viera denuevo le daria su merecido , no le importaba que ahora le era el soberano de narnia , el como hermano mayor tenia el deber de proteger a sus hermanos y asi lo haria .

mientras tenia esa pequeña reflexion peter vio un cuerpo en el suelo y fue a auxiliarlo pero mientras mas se acercaba pudo ver que esa persona que estaba ahi era nada mas ni nada menos que..

SUSAN-grito peter

el corri hacia su hermana y vio que estaba inconsiente,acto seguido la subio a su caballo y cabalgo a toda velocidad dejando por ese momento los resentimientos a un lado para poder salvar a su hermana y cabago asi el castillo de caspian

caspian estaba triste la amaba y le dolia tanto todo lo que habia pasado , el no amaba a miranda el solo acepto el compromiso para poder llevar a narnia a la antigua gloria que habia sido arrebatada por su propia familia, por e so sintio que el compromiso seria lo mejor para el y para narnia

pero ahora todo habia cambiado, susan habia vuelto y solamente entre ellos se interponia su compromiso con miranda , el sabia que su boda era importante para la union de los pueblos, pero para el era mas importante su amor por aquella reina de los ojos mas lindos de toda narnia ya que esos mismos ojos lo habian enemorado ya hace mucho tiempo atras.

peter al entrar al castillo solo le ocurrio gritar

ayudenme-grito peter

caspian cuando fue a ver que habia pasado no pudo evitar que su corazon se retorciera d e dolor

SUSAN-grito caspian-pronto corran llevenla a mi cuarto

peter le dio una de esas miradas que matan y caspian le respondio

es el mejor lugar del castillo-se escuso caspian

y peter no dicutio mas y llevo a susan a la habitacion de caspian y fue seguido de edmund ya que el y lucy fueron los primeros en escuchar los gritos de peter

se pondra bien-dijo lucy

eso espero lucy-dijo caspian

cuando termino de articular la ultima palabra llamo a sus subditos y les dijo que fueran aver que le pasaba a susan y luego de eso se dirijio a su habitacion y antes d e entrar susurro

es mi culpa...

0-0-

_**bueno aqui estaaa esperoo que les gustee amiii me encanto**_

_**jajsjas tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo**_

_**xauu **_

_**atte cony**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**buenooo akiii estaaaa el 6to capitulo**_

_**gracias a todos por su apoyo y no odio nadie, por ques estoy totalmente agradecida de que me ayuden a ser mejor escritora**_

_**-0-0-**_

_miranda estaba realmente furiosa no soportaba que susan acaparaba la atencion de caspian, primero la defendia y ahora la llevaba a su habitacion,a ella nunca le gusto caspian pero sabia que casandose con el seria la soberana de narnia pero ahora susan se estaba interponiendo en su camino y estaba tornandose en una verdadera molestia y las molestias se tenian que eliminar..._

_peter entro a la habitacion de caspian y puso a su hermana en la cama de este,el estaba sucumbido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamo la puerta_

_puedo pasar majestad-dijo timidamente una voz_

_pase-dijo peter_

_cuando habrieron la puerta parecio una muchacha de pelo largo negro y ojos color chocolate_

_he venido a curar a la reina, su magestad-dijo la muchacha_

_cuando peter levanto el rostro para ver a la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que era muy hermosa _

_por supuesto, y noo me digas su majestad soy peter-dijo-¿y cual es tu nombre?_

_yo soy andrea,y trabajo en este castillo-al decir esto le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a peter el cual se empezo a ruborizar_

_bueno creo que me voy, para que puedas hacer bien tu trabajo,y ademas estoy seguro que mi hermana esta en buenas manos -diciendo esto peter se marcho y dejo a andrea con una sonrisa en su bello rostro_

_al salir de la habitacion de caspian peter fue interrogado _

_¿como esta susan?-dijo xaspian totalmente preocupado_

_todavia no despierta,veo que la culpa te esta carcomiendo caspian-dijo peter demostrando su enojo_

_¿de que hablas,peter?-dijo caspian_

_que mi hermana tuvo que estar inconsiente para que tu recien te preocuparas por ella-dijo peter_

_no peter , yo siempre me he preocupado por susan,por que yo la amo-dijo caspian demostrandole toda su sinceridad al rubio rey_

_nunca crei que fueras haci caspian,confesandome tu amor hacia mi hermana,pero casandote con otra-peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

_yo no amo a miranda, yo solo me caso con ella por el bien de narnia-le grito caspian a peter_

_por dios caspian no le heches la culpa de esto a narnia-tambien le grito peter_

_el pueblo de miranda estaba en guerra con narnia y la unica forma de romper esa guerra era una boda y yo acepte por que pense que susan jamas volveria-grito caspian y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla_

_yo amo a susan, te lo juro peter-termino de decir el moreno_

_caspian,lo siento en verdad,nunca pense que eso era lo que en verdad habia pasado-dijo peter-pero debes enterner que susan es mi hermana y su sufrimieno tambien es mio_

_lo entiendo,peter-dijo caspian-pero me gustaria saber si ¿tengo tu perdon?_

_si lo tienes caspian,y estoy seguro que el de susan tambien-diciendo esto abarazo al moreno_

_eso espero-cuando termino de decir esto andrea aparecio haciando que peter se pusiera nervioso_

_majestades, he curado a la reina solo hay que esperar a que despierte,si quieren pasar pueden pero de uno por favor-dijo andrea_

_ve tu peter-yo se que tu necesitas estar con ella_

_y haci fue como caspian entro y peter se quedo con andrea_

_gracias-dijo peter _

_no tiene por que agradecerme su majesstad es mi deber-dijo andrea dando una sonrisa encantadora_

_ya te dije solo llamame peter-dijo peter acercandose a andrea_

_estabien su maje..perdon perdon peter-dijo andrea_

_asi esta bien,si quieres te puedo acompañar -dijo peter_

_por supuesto peter-dijo andrea y al decir su nombre no evito reir_

_pues bien vamos-dijo peter y le ofrecio su brazo a la hermosa joven_

_mientras tanto el la habitacion de caspian..._

_caspian se sento en una silla cerca de su cama y no pudo evitar tomar la mano de la mujer que amaba ya que necesitaba tocarla saber que era real y que ya no se iria jamas, se sentia triste por haberle causado tanto daño a susan por eso empezo a sollozar hasta que una dulce voz lo interrumpio_

_caspian...-dijo susan debilmente-¿donde estoy?_

_susan despertaste-dijo caspian sin ocultar la alegria de su voz-necesito explicarte muchass cosas_

_no tienes por que explicarme nada caspian tu y yo no somos nada-susan se quebro al decir esas palabaras_

_no susan tu y yo siempre vamos a estar unidos y dabes por que? por que nosotros nos amamos-dijo caspian muy decidido_

_caspian,yo soy solamente la que te ama, tu ya me olvidaste-dijo susan_

_no te olvide,mirame susan(le elevanto el menton y la miro a los ojos)yo te amo susan y nuca te he dejado de amar-diijo caspian_

_y entonces por que te vas a casar con esa tal miranda-dijo susan_

_por el bien de narnia,ya que nuestra boda significa la union de narnia con su pueblo,susan yo te amo creeme por favor-suplico caspian_

_si te tambien te amo, pero que pasara con tu compromiso?-pregunto susan_

_lo rompere-aseguro caspian-no me importa las consecuencias yo te necesito a ti y a nadie mas_

_caspian..-susurro susan _

_caspian le tomo el menton y acerco sus labios a los de ella fundiendose en un beso lleno de pasion y de amor demostrandose cuanto se necesitaban_

_0-0-_

_**hoyyy que lindo la reconsiliacion de esta linda parejita**_

_**bueno adios besos actualizare muy pronto igual como lo estoy haciendo ahora xauu los kiero**_

_**atte**_

_**cony**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**buenooooooo el 7mo capituloooo**_

_**kk alegriaaa wiiii keda historia para raoo esoo si faltan muchas cosas por saber y muchas intrigas que resoolverr **_

_**i aqui esta**_

_**...0...0...**_

_caspian estaba mirando a la dueña de su corazon mientras dormia, se sentia taan,feliz tan lleno de vida que se le habia olvidado decirle a los hermanos de susan que ella habia despertado._

_tengo que ir a decirles a peter,lucy y edmund,que susan ya desperto ellos tambien necesistan hablar con su hermana-dijo caspian pero anttes de marcharse dijo:_

_te amo susan, mas de lo que te imaginas- y despues de esto el telamario abandono su habitacion_

_pero despues de que el moreno abandonara la habitacion en donde descanzaba susan una muchacha entro a esta ella era de pelo rojizo como el fuego y de unos ojos verdes llenos de ambiciones,ella esa muchacha era miranda la cual estaba alli para vengarse_

_asi que la reina ya no esta mas inconsiente,y ahora esta durmiendo ,como lo va hacer para siempre-diciendo esto saco un cuchillo-no deberias haber vuelto jamas susan,caspian y narnia van hacer mios si o si_

_cuando terminaba de decir esto susan desperto_

_que pasa? miranda por que tienes ese cuchillo-dijo susan_

_que inocente eres,acaso no sabes que tengo este cuchillo para matarte-dijo miranda orgullosa de sus palabra_

_que!¡por que quieres eso?- grito susan_

_por que si tu no hubieras vuelto yo me hubiera casado con caspian y seria la soberana de toda narnia,pero no hay nada que preocuparse ahora ya que te matare jajajaja-dijo miranda burlandose de susan_

_nunca te crei capaz de esto miranda-dijo susan con miedo_

_que pena que seas tan inocente ahora vas a morir-dijo miranda_

_nunca te lo permitire miranda-grito caspian el cual estaba acompañado de peter edmund y lucy_

_alejate de mi hermana vibora venenosa-grito lucy para la impresion de sus hermano_

_vaya,vaya ,vaya los salvadores de la reina susan estan aqui,que pena que sea demasiado tarde-dijo miranda_

_por favor miranda no le hagas nada malo a susan,ella no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo caspian_

_como que no si ella y sus hermanos no hubieran vuelto yo me hubiera casado contigo caspian y hubieramos gobernado narnia juntos-dijo miranda un tanto nostalgica_

_miranda ya basta-grito caspian_

_si tienes razon caspian ya basta-diciendo esto miranda se acerco a susan y cuanto estaba a punto de matarla capian y los pevensie estaban forsegiando con miranda y esta tratando de huir le incrusto el cuchillo a caspian_

_noooooooooooooo!-grito susan_

_y fue a auxiliar a su amado , y mientras ocurrian estos hechos miranda huia pero sin antes decir_

_la guerra esta anunciada,capian sera el fin tuyo y de toda narnia-grito miranda_

_caspian estas bien¿responde por favor?-susan estaba desesperada_

_sii susan estoy bien,ya que tu lo estas-dijo debilmente caspian_

_ire por andrea-dijo peter y se marcho_

_ai que recostarlo en la cama-dijo edmund_

_diciendo esto los 3 muchachos tomaron a caspian y lo recostaron en la cama_

_despues de unos segundos llego peter con andrea _

_por favor podrian retirarse , no se preocupen yo sanare al rey-dijo andrea_

_esta bien-dijieron al unisonido los hermanos pevensie_

_susann...por favor no me dejes-dijo moribundo caspian_

_susan miro a andrea y esta le asintio en señal de que se podia quedar_

_no te dejare-dijo decidida susan_

_diciendo esto los 3 hermanos pevensie se fueron de la habitacion muy preocupados_

_que haremos?dijo edmund_

_por que lo dices, si caspian se pondra bien-dijo lucy_

_no lo digo por eso lu, lo digo por la loca de miranda ,ella nos declaro la guerra o acaso no lo recuerdan-dijo edmund_

_tendremos que pelear entonces,no podemos permitir que la loca que quizo matar a nuestras hermana se apodere de narnia no es asi?-dijo peter _

_y los tres hermanos asintieron_

_media hora despues salio andrea_

_el rey caspian esta bien,la herida no era muy profunda asi que no afecto ninguno de sus organos se recuperara en unos dias-dijo andrea transmitiendole felicidad a los hermanos_

_gracias andrea, no se que haria sin ti-dijo peter y al deicr esto lucy y edmund se miraron picaramente dandose cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba su hermano mayor_

_denuevo , es mi deber peter-dijo andrea-bueno ahora pueden pasar, yo me marcho cualquier cosa habisenme-termino de decir la muchacha_

_y cuando ella se marcho, peter tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_vaya hermanito parece que estas enamorado-dijo edmund_

_si,a peter le gusta andrea-dijo lucy tratandose de burlar_

_no sean asi ,entremos mejor a ver a caspian-dijo peter tratandose de poner serio_

_al entrar pudieron ver al telmario que estaba depierto con su torso vendado _

_como estas caspian?-pregunto lucy tiernamente_

_mejor,la herida no fue tan profunda -dijo caspian_

_por lo menos la arpia no es tan buena con la espada-tratato de bromear edmund pero solo hizo que hubiera un gran silencio hasta que caspian lo rompio_

_nunca pense que miranda pudiera hacerle daño a susan, ella esta realmete loca,ademas acaba de proclamar una guerra contra narnia-dijo caspian notandose su tono de preocupacion_

_ees mi culpa,por mi regreso ahora toda narnia pagara-dijo susan empezando a llorar_

_no, no es tu culpa-dijo caspian-yo no me iba a casar con ella de todas maneras por que te amo ademas si tenemos que pelear lo haremos_

_y todos asintieron _

_0-000_

_**buenoo akii esta el capii oo k pasaraa**_

_**con la loka de miranda nadie sabe eso lo veremos en el prox capitulo ojala k les aya gustado este **_

_**atte**_

_**cony**_


	8. Chapter 8

**buenoo akii estaaa**

**el octavo capi y para responder la duda de ****bluemermaid180592**** miranda viene de los territorios en donde se afirma(en el tercer libro) que todavia no hay todavia un gran interes por afienzarse con los narnianos, pero no me se los nombres de esos lugares asi que inventare uno yap ;)**

**un adelanto este capi sera dedicado a caspian y susan , y la nueva parejita peter y andrea**

**aqui esta el nuevo capi**

_0-0-_

peter estaba cerca de un arroyo pensando en como habia cambiado su vida en aproximadamente una semana: su madre y su padre habian muerto,su hermana casi muere por estar enamorada del rey de narnia ,y ademas habia conocido a la mujer mas espectacular del mundo la cual era muy bella y tenia una facilidad indiscutible para lugar a dudas ella era lo mejor que le habia pasado en esta semana

vaya parece que no soy la unica que le gusta venir aqui,verdad peter?-dijo una voz

peter reconocia en cualquier parte esa voz ya que pertenecia a la dueña de sus pensamientos y posiblemente de su corazon

andrea que haces aqui?-dijo peter tratando de sonar impresionado

lo mismo que tu,yo tambien vengo aca para pensar-dijo andrea

andrea lo miro y lo noto preocupado y en un impulso tomo de las manos a peter para sorpresa de este y le dijo:

yo se peter que una nueva guerra se ha vecina pero todo va a estar bien no se preocupe no creo que su magestad miranda sea capaz de hacer algo peor-dijo andrea

despues de sus palabras le solto las manos a peter para degracia de este

no le llames a esa ,su magestad por favor (peter le suplicaba con la mirada),y se que todo va a estar bien, es solo que necesitaba estar tranquilo-termino de decir el rubio

si usted quiere , yo me puedo marchar,si le incomodo solo tenia que decirmelo-dijo andrea disminuyendo el tono de su voz

no, por favor no te vayas , me hace bien estar contigo-cuando dijo esto peter este se sonrojo

pero si yo solo soy una empleada del rey-dijo andrea-no soy digna de hacerle compañia

no digas eso andrea,eres una muy buena persona ,eres inteligente y ademas poseedora de una sonrisa encantadora , el que no deberia ser digno de ti (cuando termino de decir esta palabra le levanto el menton a andrea) soy.. yo -dijo sinceramente peter

y al ver a andrea a los ojos no pudo evitar mas y le dio un beso lleno de amor y ternura cuando se separaron peter dijo

en ti, en ti era en quien pensaba antes de que llegaras,me gustas mucho andrea,demasiado-dijo

andrea estaba en schock ninguna expresion se dibujaba en su cara hasta que le dedico una amplia sonrisa a peter

tu tambien me gustas mucho peter,eres muy especial para mi-diciendo esto peter la tomo de las manos y le dijo:

andrea me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la vida con la palabras que me acabas de decir-dijo peter

diciendo esto andrea lo beso y se quedaron mirando el arroyo tomados de la mano

mientras tanto en el cuarto de caspian, el cual se encontraba dormido y susan le tocaba el cabello mientras unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas

perdoname-dijo susan-por mi culpa estas haci

no es tu culpa,susan -dijo caspian despertando-yo por ti haria cualquier cosa,hasta moriria

caspian..-dijo susan

eres mi todo susan, nunca estaria mal por tu culpa,entendido?-dijo caspian.

si-dijo susan y sonrio

estos dos ultimos años fueron un infierno para mi susan yo solo queria que aslan se apiadara de mi y que te trajiera de regreso -dijo caspian

yo tambien, queria regresar con todas mis fuerzas a pesar que tan solo estuve 2 dias en mi casa pero sabia que mi verdadero hogar no era la tierra sino era narnia,sabes por que?,por que hai habia entregado mi corazon al unico hombre que amare-diciendo esto susan sonrio

y ese hombre te amara por siempre susan, te lo prometo, por siempre seremos tu y yo-dijo caspian

diciendo esos se unieron en un beso lleno de pasion y cuando terminaron por falta de aire susan sonrio picaramente y le dijo a caspian

pero si tu estas herido,acuedate que tienes que hacer reposo -dijo la ojiazul divertidamente

tienes razon,pero esta es mi medicina-y al terminar de decir estas palabras caspian se acerco a susan y la beso nuevamente

no ves ahora me siento mejor-dijo el moreno

te amo,y nunca mas me separare de ti-dijo susan

nunca-repitio caspian-yo tambien te amo mi hermosa susan

y ambos se quedaronmirando a los ojos transmitiendose el amor que sentian solamente con una simple mirada

0-0-

_**buenooo aki esta el capi no queria que todo fuera tragedia asi que dedique un capitulo completo a estas 2 parejitas **_

_**atte **_

_**cony**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**aki esta el noveno capi **_

_**perdon por la demara tenia problemas con el internet pero ya esta solucionada asi que**_

_**disfruten este capi**_

_**-0-**_

_miranda se encontraba en su habiacion mirando a su pueblo tamail y susurrando_

_me las pagaras caspian,tu y susan seran los primeros en caer en esta guerra lo juro-susurro la peliroja_

_mientras su hermana pequeña entraba a la habitacion, ella era de la misma edad de edmund , la joven tenia el cabello largo ondulado y de color rubio y ojos verdes iguales a los de su _hermana pero con la diferencia que los de ella reflejaban alegria y felicidad

hermana(dijo entusiasmada la muchacha y corriendo a abrazar a su hermana)que bueno que estas aqui!,que alegria me da y dime ¿has venido de visita?-pregunto la joven

no,isabel-grito miranda-he venido por que el rey caspian rompio nuestro compromiso-le grito miranda a su hermana pequeña

oh!-exclamo isabel-pero el rey debe tener una buena razon para romper el compromiso.

el estupido ama a otra-dijo miranda gritando denuevo-y ella es la reina susan la antigua reina de antaño que ahora esta de vuelta con sus hermanos y por su regreso yo ahora estoy sufriendo y me voy a vengar por eso

vengarte,vamos miranda tu eres joven y bella podras encontrar a otra persona que te quiera de verdad, no es necesario el sufrimiento ademas que piensas hacer-dijo isabel

le declarare la guerra a telmar y a toda narnia-dijo miranda

no crees que eso es estupido,matar a personas inocente para vengarte,esta bien que nuestro pueblo no se lleve bien con ellos pero no es necesario una guerra y tampoco lo era una boda-dijo isabel

callate-grito miranda y se dirigio a su hermana-no vuelvas a repetir nunca mas en tu misera vida de que la boda no era necesaria ya que esa me hubiera convertido en la reina de toda narnia

deja de pensar en ti misma miranda -grito la rubia muchacha-tu deber es cuidar de tu gente no de tus intereses propios

isabel,callate yo soy la mayor y por ende la que gobierna tamail no tu mocosa inpertinente-dijo miranda

pero...-trato de hablar la joven pero fue interumpida por miranda

pero nada, habra guerra y esa es mi ultima palabra,y ahora andate de mi habitacion-grito miranda

y la isabel se marcho del cuarto de su hermana y se dirigio al suyo

no permitire que todo mi pueblo sufra por un capicho de mi hermana es mi deber cuidar del bienestar de todos ellos,ire a ver al rey caspian para contarle todo lo que pasa asi el sabra que hacer-dijo esto la muchacha y empezo a arreglar sus cosas para ir al palacio del joven rey telmarino

despues de unos minutos ella ya estaba lista,y se dirigio a los establos a contarle a su mejor amigo su plan para que este la ayudara y encubriera por un rato

por favor andrew ,te pido que no le cuentes a nadie esto, no quiero que miranda se entere ya que podria hacer cualquier cosa para impedir mi viaje-le suplico la bella muchacha

asi lo hare, tienes mi palabra isabel,lo que quiere hacer tu hermana es despiadado y se que tu no lo permitiras-dijo el joven

ahora ve,no pierdas mas tiempo-dijo andrew

y muchacha se subio a su caballo y partio rumbo al castillo de caspian

despues de casi tres horas de viaje la joven pudo ver el castillo de telmar

esto es por mi reino-se repitio a si misma la muchacha

mientras que en el castillo

caspian y los pevensie estanban en el despacho de este ya que se senia mucho mejor y su herida estaba cicatrizando todo gracias a los cuidados de susan

mientras hablaban alguien los interrumpio

su alteza-dijo el caballero real- isabel la princesa de tamail esta aca y necesita con urgencia hablar con usted y con los reyes

quien es ella? -pregunto curioso peter

ella es la hermana pequeña de miranda-dijo caspian

lo que faltaba,otra loca -dijo edmund

ella es diferente edmund,creeme,dile que pase por favor-diciendo esto caspian el caballero se marcho y unos minutos mas tarde aparecio con una joven detras de el

aqui esta su alteza la princesa isabel,si me permite lo dejo-dijo el caballero y se marcho y dejo ver a al bella muchacha la cual dejo a edmund boca abierta y pensando"vaya de verdad es diferente"

muchas gracias rey caspian, por resivierme aqui despues del daño que le hizo mi hermana-dijo la muchacha humildemente

no te preocupes,yo se que tu eres diferente a ella,y dime que te trae aqui-pregunto caspian

he venido rey caspian para avisarles que miranda piensa declarar la guerra a narnia y a telmar -dijo isabel

muchas gracias isabel-pero nosotros ya sabiamos eso

si tu hermana despues de dañar a caspian lo grito por todos lados-dijo edmund y isabel se entristesio al verla asi edmund prosiguio-gracias de todas maneras asi sabemos que no era mentira lo que ella nos decia-diciendo esto el joven le regalo una sonrisa a la bella princesa

en nombre de mi pueblo le pido disculpas rey caspian, yo se que mi hermana esta loca por el poder y por su culpa mucha gente inocente morira,por favor rey capian ayudemme a que mi pueblo no page por un encaprichamiento de miranda-dijo isabel

pero si tu eres princesa de tamail por que no tratas de que tu pueblo no proclame la guerra-pregunto peter

yo no tengo ninguna autoridad,yo soy solo la hermana menor de la princesa miranda, a nadie le importa mi opinion, por eso he venido hasta aca no quiero ver morir a mi pueblo yo se que ellos no pueden encontra de los narnianos-dijo bajando la cabeza ya que unas lagrimas brotaban de sus mejillas al ver esto susan y luci se acercaron a ella y la empezaron a consolar y le dieron unas miradas muy significativas a sus hermanos y a caspian

no sabemos que hacer isabel-dijo caspian-si tu pueblo nos declara la guerra tendremos que luchar y...

tengo una idea-dijo edmund

se acuerdan cuando peter tuvo que derrotar a miraz para poder derrotar a su ejercito,eso debemos hacer asi nadie resultara herido

tienes razon edmund y en este caso yo sere el que luche-dijo caspian

no!-grito susan-estas herido no puedes-imploro la muchacha

caspian la miro y dijo:tienes razon

yo luchare denuevo-dijo peter- y todos asintieron

gracias rey peter por querer luchar y a usted tambien rey edmund por su brillante idea-dijo isabel

no hay de que isabel,te prometo que nadie resutara herido-dijo edmund y al momento de decir estas palabras se puso colorado como un tomate

isabel, no tienes a donde ir verdad?-pregunto caspian

no lo se realmente , si mi hermana supo de mi huida yo creo que enrealidad no-dijo isabel

entonces te quedaras aca -dijo caspian-gracias por venirnos avisar de la guerra,eres una gran soberana por preocuparte asi de tu pueblo

gracias caspian por todo y nuevamente disculpas-dijo triste isabel

la culpa no es tuya-diciendo esto caspian se retiro con susan tomados de la mano y luci y peter les siguieron

sabes yo entiendo al rey caspian, por haber dejado ami hermana, como mira a la reina susan se nota que ellos en realidad estan muy enamorados-dijo isabel

si, estan muy enamorados, pero pobre de el que le haga algo ami hermana-dijo edmund en tono divertido

diciendo esto los 2 jovenes se rieron

quieres ir a conocer el jardin si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo edmund

por supuesto, me encantaria -dijo muy animadamante isabel

y los 2 muchachos se encaminaron hacia el jardin

_**0-0...**_

_**akiii esta el noveno capi **_

_**que bueno una pareja para edmund wiii**_

_**dejen reviews plis**_

_**atte **_

_**cony**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**buenoo aki esta el decimo capi**_

_**chicos estan muy tacaños para dejar reviews :( dejen plis por que son el aliciente para uno**_

_**ii una informacion para los fans de ron y hermione de harry potter tengo una historia sobre ellos y se llama **__eres lo mejor de mi vida_

_**bueno despues de este aviso publicitario :D ESTA AKI EL NUEVO CAPI DISFRUTENLO**_

_**0-000**_

lucy y peter se dirigian al jardin a tomar aire y a conversar como buenos hermanos que eran pero en el trascurso de su recorrido ,lucy pudo notar que peter estaba muy distraido y eso en el gran rey, peter el magnifico era un poco imposible , para lucy solo algo podia poner asi a peter o mejor dicho solo alguien

peter por que estas tan distraido?-pegunto la menor de los pevensie

distraido..yo no lucy estas equivicada-dijo peter trando de librarse de su hermanita

enserio.. no sera que estas distraido por andrea-pregunto lucy

peter trato de controlarse pero no pudo se puso rojo como un tomate cuando su hermana pronuncio su nombre en verdad estaba muy enamorado de andrea y sus reacciones no mostraban lo contrario

no ves te gusta por eso estas tan pensativo estas pensando en ella-dijo lucy ya que sabia que lo habia descubierto

bueno..yo...-A peter le costaba mucho hablar de estas cosas con su hermanita pero se armo de valo y dijo

esta bien lucy, estoy enamorado de andrea y mucho-dijo peter

pero si eso es maravilloso peter, que bueno que reconoscas tus sentimientos hacia ella, ademas es muy linda-diciendo esto lucy le guiño el ojo a su hermano mayor

si... hermosa..-dijo peter enbobado

jajaj ya deja de pensar en ella y cuentame todo-dijo lucy

esta bien te lo contare-dijo peter rendido de tratar de oculatarselo a lucy ya que ella era la que siempre estaba con el y lo conocia muy bien

mientras que en otra parte del castillo narniano edmund hablaba animadamente con isabel ella era muy tierna y muy sincera y para el esos eran los atributos de una mujer perfecta

me siento mal por mi hermana, yo debi hacer algo para que ella no hubiera causado tanto daño-dijo la ojiverde

no podias hacer nada,ademas tu hermana es quien rige su vida y ella es dueña de hacer lo que quiera con ella igual que tu-dijo el muchacho

lo se por eso tome la decision de venir hacia aca a pedir ayuda,y estoy feliz por eso ya que gracias a tu idea no psara nada malo-dijo isabel dulcemente

es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-dijo edmund y le cogio la mano timidamente esperando un rechazo pero ella no lo hizo y le sonrio el corazon de edmund latia al mil por hora esa niña si que le gustaba

susan esta un tanto intranquila tenia una corazonada se sentia nerviosa e impasiente despues de la reunion las cosas habian mejorado despues de la idea de edmund pero eso podria detener completamente a miranda eso era lo que le preocupaba mientras pensaba vio algo que le llamo la atencion

uan joven pareja se estaba besando tiernamente y cuando se separaron el joven se armo de valor y le pregunto a la muchacha

andrea te gustaria ser mi novia?-pregunto peter decidido

ohhh peterr por supuesto que si, te amo-dijo andrea

yo tambien te amo andrea-dijo el rubio

susan no lo pudo creer su hermano mayor estaba enamorado, se sentia tan feliz por el , ella no era de esas personas sobreprotectoras y celosas como era peter y edmund la muestra de su sobre protecioon a ella era que peter al verla besarse con caspian no se le occurrio nada mejor que armar un alboroto

flash back-

peter estaba enojado mas bien furioso ya que habia visto a susan con caspian besandose y declarandose amor eterno y el el inocento no se habia dado cuanta de nada

susan-lo llamo el rubio-tengo que hablar contigo-prosiguio

que pasa peter-pregunto susan con un poco de temor por el tono en que le hablaba su hermano mayor

te vi besandote con caspian-dijo peter

que!, no estabas espiando peter-dijo enojada la ojiazul

no no los estaba espiando, solo te estaba buscando y te vi con el-dijo peter enojado

si estaba con el-dijo susan decidida y un poco arta del cuestionario de su hermano

y por que susan?por que te estabas besuquiando con caspian-pregunto peter enojado

por que lo amo, por eso peter entiendes lo amo-dijo susan y se marcho dejando a peter sucumbido en pensamientos

fin flash back-

susan les dio una ultima mirada y sonrio ,decidio irse para darle un poco de privacidad ya que no queria parecerse en ese sentido a peter

mientras que en otra parte de narnia para se mas especificos tamail

quiero que las tropas esten listan para mañana general-dijo miranda

y asi estaran su alteza-dijo el general y se marcho

y en ese instante llego una sirvienta y se dirigio a miranda

su alteza la princesa isabel no esta por ninguna parte del castillo creemos que ella a unido -dijo una sirvienta del castillo

asi que mi hermanita a huido, es solo una vil y cobarde traicionera de seguro debe estar contandole todo a caspian, es un estorbo mas-dijo miranda

pero que hacemos entonces princesa-dijo la sirvienta

nada ella es una traidora se ha unido al bando enemigo y eso significa que a deshonrado a todo su pueblo -miranda hizo una pausa y prosiguio-necesito que le digas a todo tamail lo que a hecho isabel entendiste

y la sirvienta asintio y se marcho dejando a miranda sola y diciendo

me hisiste las cosas mas faciles hermanita pronto seras tu quien caiga tambien jajajaja

0-0-0-0

_**bueno aki esta el capii reviews plissss**_

_**atte **_

_**cony**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**capiii 11 wiiii**_

_**se esta acercandoo el grann final pero igual faltan alguno capis**_

_**si les guata mi historia dejen revienws yo se que arta gente la lee pero igual es lindo ver los revienws plis :)**_

_**bueno aqui esta el capii**_

_**0-0-**_

en el castillo un desesperado peter buscaba a su enamorada por todos lados ya que necesitaba despedirse por que podria ser la ultima vez que la viera,despues de pasar por todas las habitaciones de aquel castillo se dio cuenta que andrea solo podia estar en un lugar,en el arroyo,su arroyo

cuando peter se acerco al lugar vio que no estaba equivocado,ahi se encontraba andrea tan bella como siempre,contemplando el agua

-hola hermosa señorita-dijo peter galantemente a lo cual andrea se estremecio

la joven se paro y quedo frente a peter y le dijo con su voz cantarina

-hola peter-y se acerco mas a su novio y lo beso tiernamente,a peter se le llego a pasar por su mente,que quizas,solamente quizas este sea su ultimo beso con al mujer que ama

cuando estos se separaron peter no aguanto mas y le dijo a andrea

-la batalla a comenzado,el pueblo de tamail se acerca a narnia,tengo que luchar contra un soldado de tamail para que la guerra no se efectue,es por eso que te he venido a buscar quiero que sepas que si algo malo me pasara...-dijo peter pero no alcanzo a terminar por que la suave mano de andre le habia tapado la boca

-nada malo te pasara peter,gracias por venir tu mismo a contarme,aunque yo ya lo sabia por eso he venido al arroyo,para tener un momento de tranquilidad , y para poder pensar en ti,yo se que vas a estar bien,toma-cuando termino de hablar andrea se dirigio a un bolsillo de su vestido y saco un colgante en cual tenia un corazon pequeñito

-este colar simboliza mi amor por ti,era de mi madre cuando fallecio me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que yo mas amaba ya que cada vez que ella lo mirar sentira que yo estoy con el,estoy segura que te dara suerte -diciendo esto la pelinegra le entrego el collar al rey peter

-esto es realmente hermoso,nunca en mi vida he recibido un regalo asi,yo tambien te amo andrea,y ganare el duelo por ti-diciendo esto peter se puso el collar y lo metio debajo de su atuendo ya no queria que nada le pasara al collar y instantaneamente beso a andrea con pasion,ternura y sobre todo amor

-cuando todo esto termine le anunciare a toda narnia que tu eres la mujer de mi vida-dijo peter perdiendose en la mirada de la joven

andrea le sonrio radiantemente y lo abrazo tratando de manterlo con ella lo mas posible , antes del duelo,despues se alejo y dijo tristemente

-es muy tarde tienes que alistarte-dijo andrea

y peter asintio y los 2 se marcharon del arroyo tomados de las manos

susan caminaba por los enormes jardines de el palacio telmario pensando en narnia y en caspian,ella sabia que el rey la amaba, pero por que no le habia pedido ser su novia, como lo habia hecho peter con andrea,mientras la benevola pensaba un par de brazos, muy bien conocidos por ella la rodearon.

-hola-le susurro caspian al oido a susan lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera

-caspian,hola..no te oi, estaba tan sucumbida en mis pensamientos que simplemente, no me di cuenta-dijo susan

-y se puede saber en que tanto pensabas,susan-dijo caspian

- en...-susan no alcanzo a terminar la frase,ya que no queria obligar a caspian a que le pidiera ser su novia

-en que susan-pregunto caspian tratando de averiguar que le queria decir la ojiazul

-en el reino de narnia porsupuesto-dijo susan aliviada por su idea de ultimo momento

-a...-dijo caspian decespcionada-yo pensaba en ti susan,creo que es momento de dejarnos de juegos y...

-y que ? -pregunto susan ansiosa

-quiero que seas mi novia susan,ya no aguanto mas de que nuestro amor se oculte a toda narnia, ellos deben saber que apesar de que una guerra se avecina, tu y yo estamos felices, por que estamos juntos-dijo caspian

-caspian...por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia,te amo y siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase-dijo susan mientras se iban acercando para darse un beso lleno de pasion pero a al vez de una ternura indiscutible, el cual para enojo de la pareja, fue interrumpido por lucy

-lo siento susan y caspian pero hay problemas-dijo lucy

-que pasa lu-pregunto preocupada susan

-el ejercito de miranda ya esta en camino llegaran a narnia en mas o menos de media hora, un soldado telmario fue a notificar a miranda sobre la pelea,peter ya se debe estar alistando-dijo lucy cabisbaja

-nunca pense que fuera tan pronto-dijo caspian-pero eso no nos impide luchar

los 3 asintieron y lucy se adelanto para darles un poco de privaciodad a susan y caspian

-que pasara ahora?-se pregunto muy bajito susan con la intencion de que caspian no la oyera pero no fue asi

-no lo se susan,lo unico que se ,es que si estas tu conmigo nada malo podra ocurrir-dijo caspian y le dio un beso a reina benevola

-tenemos que apurarnos-dijo susan a lo cual caspian le asintio y emprendieron rumbo al castillo

en el castillo isabel estaba muy nerviosa caminaba por todos lados,el momento de la guerra se aproximaba,y ademas volveria a ver a su hermana,la cual seguramente estaria furiosa con ella

-todo estara bien,no te preocupes tanto,tu pueblo no saldra herido y tampoco lo narnianos debes estar tranquila y tener fe-dijo edmund tratando de tranquilizar a isabel,y para sorpresa de el, esta en modo de agradecimiento le dio un beso a edmund ,este quedo totalmente impresionado pero a la vez feliz que isabel le hubiera dado ese beso tan lindo

-gracias edmund, por ser tan bueno conmigo,no se que haria sin ti,eres realmente increible-diciendo esto los 2 se sorojaron y se sorieron este momento puedo ser perfecto pero

-mi señor las tropas de tamail ya estan por llegar-dijo un soldado

-cuanto queda para eso,soldado-pregunto edmund

-de 20 a 25 minutos su alteza-dijo el soldado

isabel al escuchar eso quedo petrificada y su tono de mejillas rojo disminuyo al quedar totalmente blanco, edmund la miro y dijo

-gracias soldado, puede retirarse-dijo edmund y el soldado se retiro instantaneamente dejando denuevo a los dos muchachos solos

-tengo miedo-murmuro isabel

-no te preocupes, yo te defendere de cualquier cosa-dijo edmund y isntantaneamente abrazo a la rubia

_**0-0-**_

_**buenooo akiii estaa el capiii esperoo k les gustee **_

_**besitoooo no olviden dejar reviews plisss**_

_**atte **_

_**cony**_


	12. la batalla

_**el capii 12 **_

_**wiiiii**_

_**va a estar lleno de sorpresas ii un pokitoo de amorr jajsjas **_

_**los kieroo acuerdence de dejar reviews **_

_**sin mas preambulo el capi 12**_

_**0-00000000-**_

en el palacio del catillo telmario se encontraban los 4 reyes de antaño,capian,andrea e se estaban preparando para la llegada del ejercito de tamail liderado por miranda

-ya no debe quedar mucho tiempo,andrea vete al castillo-dijo peter preocupado-ahi estaras a salvo, no te preocupes no me pasara nada-termino de decir el gran monarca y andrea asintio triste

-tu tambien debes irte isabel, miranda al verte aqui, va a querer culparte frente a todo tu pueblo de alta traicion es mejor...-no alcanzo a terminar la frase edmund ya que fue interrumpido por isabel.

-yo no me quiero ir edmund,mi pueblo debe entender lo que ha pasado en verdad,ademas no me puedo ir al castillo sin saber que esta pasando-dijo isabel decidida

-por favor hazlo, asi estare mas tranquilo,isabel(edmund le tomo las manos y dijo)no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo el pelinegro mirando a los ojos a isabel

-edmund...,esta bien, pero no me ire al castillo,me ocultare para ver que todo este bien-dijo la rubia mirando a edmund

-emmm... bueno-dijo edmund no muy convencido ya que un presentimiento le decia que era mejor que isabel no estuviera cerca de la pelea

caspian depues de ver todo esta situacion, se puso a pensar que seria mejor que susan tampoco estuviera aqui,ya que miranda trato de matarla,caspian la miro y susan entendio que queria decir caspian, y ella se nego ella iba a peleera ya que si bien queria que miranda pagara por sus crimenes tambien iba a proteger con su vida a su querida narnia

-andrea, es momento de que te vayas-dijo peter cabizbajo

-si...-susurro andrea-suerte-y la muchacha emprendio rumbo al castillo

-espera-dijo peter y tomo a andrea y la beso con ternura ,ella cual quedo muy sorprendida igual que todos los presentes peter se separo de ella y le dijo

-ahora si puedes irte amor-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y andrea un tanto roja se fue rumbo al castillo muy feliz, pero todavia muy preocupada por peter

-al fin peter-dijo una entretenida lucy

-es hora de que me vaya-dijo isabel

-si...,cuidate isabel-dijo edmund

-si lo hare-y la muchacha se acerco a edmund y le dio una suave beso en la mejilla y se marcho y dejo a edmund con una sonrisa de bobo en su rostro

susan miro a caspian se acerco y le susurro en el oido

-te amo-dijo la ojiazul,esas simples palabras hisieron que caspian se paralisara y se acercara a darle un beso a su amada, cuando el beso termino peter se acerco y le dijo a la pareja

-despues de la batalla,todas las demostraciones de cariño que quieran pero por ahora no-dijo muy serio el monarca

-mira quien lo dice-dijo un todavia un poco rojo edmund

y el comentario hizo que todos los presentes se rieran,y por un momento se olvidaran de que una batalla se a vecina hasta que un soldado grita

-ahi vienen...

todos se pusieron serios y solemnes y vieron como poco a poco se acercaba la tropa de tamail liderada por miranda , cuando esta estaba a como 2 metros de distancia de la tropa de narnia,miranda hablo

-nos volvemos a ver rey caspian,pero esta vez,sera por ultima vez-dijo miranda, mirando fijamente a caspian y luego continuo-quiero que sepan reyes de narnia,que su soldado nos a entregado su solicitud de una una pelea entre un representante nuestro y uno suyo, para ver quien gana la guerra,y mi pueblo esta totalmente de acuerdo con esto-dijo la peliroja-y apunto hacia un joven-el es david, un guerrero de mi pueblo y estoy convencida de que el ganara,y ahora quien sera su guerrero,rey caspian-pregunto miranda

-yo,el rey peter ,el magnifico-dijo peter firmemente

-esto no me sorprende mucho rey peter -dijo miranda-ya que usted ya ha tenido experiencia en las justas,la suficiente como para ganar,frente a un aficionado como david-dijo miranda señalando a david-yo creo que esta pelea tiene que ser realmente justa,y por ende tu no puedes participar,rey peter

-no creo que esa sea una buena excusa miranda-dijo peter desafiantemente

-esos son mis terminos peter-dijo miranda -si no estan deacuerdo en aceptarlos lo mejor sera que la batalla comienze

-no te lo voy a permitir miranda,que ocasiones muertes de personas inocentes,por culpa de tus caprichios-dijo una joven

-ven lo que les dije era verdad,la buena y caritativa princesita isabel nos traiciono-dijo miranda apuntando a isabel,edmund fue a su lado y la abrazo

-lo siento-le susurro isabel a edmund

-la traicionera a fin apericio,y por lo que veo esta siendo protegida por los reyes de narnia-dijo miranda

-silencio miranda,no permitire que hables asi de isabel,ella solamente quiere el bien de tamail-dijo edmund

-el reicito defiende a la traidora,tu y ella no son nada entiendelo nada,la guerra esta proclamada a menos que aperesca un guerrero inesperto de parte suya,rey caspian-dijo miranda viendo a caspian

mientras miranda hablaba una lagrima broto del blanco rostro de isabel,edmund al verla asi se armo de valor y ...

-yo sere el oponente de tu guerrero miranda-dijo edmund totalmente decidido

-jajajajajaja... TU, lo haces por que al fin quieres salirte de la sombra de tu hermano el gran rey peter-dijo miranda

-no-dijo edmund decidido-lo hago por que se que tu no quieres el bien de tu pueblo si no mas bien el tuyo, tu unico proposito es vencer al rey caspian, por que no te convirtio en reina de narnia-grito edmund

-callate,que empieze la pelea-dijo miranda y penso"despues te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras edmund, te vas a arrepentir" y en ese mismo instante vio como susan la miraba en tono desafiante y de inmediato mando a llamar a uno de sus soldados

-no te preocupes-dijo edmund al ver a isabel-yo te prometi que nadie saldria herido y voy a cumplir mi palabra,ademas no saben que soy un muy buen combatiente-termino de decir edmund provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de miranda

peter,lucy ,caspian y susan se acercaron a apoyar a edmund , peter le prometoo que lo ayudaria a al distancia y que estaba seguro que el ganaria

-caspian-dijo susan-no quiero ver pelear a edmund me voy a ir al castillo a decirle a andrea que a pasado

-si, porsupuesto su-dijo caspian-asi estoy mas tranquilo y no te preocupes ayudare a edmund-dijo el moreno y no se dio cuenta de que el rostro de susan se tornaba triste

-gracias,caspian te amo-dijo la ojiazul y se marcho

lo que nadie sabia es que susan no se habia ido al castillo de caspian sino...

-aqui estoy miranda-dijo susan-como tu me lo pediste

-lista para morir reina susan-dijo miranda

0-o-

_**elll capiiiiiii**_ _**alll finnnnnnn me demore un pokito pero al fin esta el capi **_

_**queda pokitooo**_

_**ojala que les aya gustadooo**_

_**byeee**_

_**conyy**_


	13. la batalla segunda parte

_**akiiiiiiii estaaaaa **_

_**capitulo 13**_

_**esperoo k les guste besosss**_

_**-0-0-**_

edmund sabia que tenia un perfecto dominio con la espada y que pondria todo su corazon y esfuerzo para vencer al guerrero de tamail, ya que esta justa la ganaria por narnia y sobre todo por su querida isabel, lo unico que queria en este instante era ver su sonrisa radiante y sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor y sinseridad,ella era ahora todo su mundo...

-guerreros a sus puestos-dijo el juez

"por que miranda no esta aqui donde estara..." penso caspian pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-cabe destacar que el representante que gane esta justa,su pueblo sera el proclamado ganador,despues de estas palabras que comienze la batalla(levanto su espada y en un instante la bajo y empezo la batalla)

"cuando llege aqui solo me preocupaba que a mi pueblo no le pasara nada,ya que eso era todo lo que yo tenia,ahora todo es diferente,te tengo a ti edmund, has alegrado mi vida y no quiero perderte,tengo fe en ti y agradesco todo lo que has hecho por mi,te amo"al pensar esto isabel levanto su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa a edmund demostrandole todo su apoyo y amor

la pelea realmente se habia tornado dificil a pesar de que edmund era un gran guerrero,david parecia tener el doble de experiencia que el joven, a pesar de eso edmund ponia todo su corazon para poder ganar esta pelea,el siempre fue muy observador y se pudo dar cuenta a simple vista de que al guerrero de tamail los tobillos le flaqueban.

-un reseso por favor-pidio david

-esta bien, tres minutos de descanzo para los guerreros-dijo el juez

edmund se dirigio donde su hermano,caspian y isabel lo estaban esperando

-el no es un novato edmund, pareciera que ha practicado por años-dijo peter

-lo se peter-dijo edmund denotandose en su voz lo cansado que estaba

-miranda es una sucia tramposa-dijo caspian

-no, no me habia dado cuenta -dijo edmund con sarcasmo

-tu puedes edmund-esas simples palabras de isabel hicieron crecer en el una fuerza inexplicable,sabia como ganar y ahora tenia la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo

-el receso ha terminado,alistarse guerreros-dijo el juez

-ganare,te lo prometo-dijo edmund mirando ha isabel directo a sus ojos verdes y se dirigio a combatir

-listos-grito el juez-ahora-termino de decir

esperar el momento preciso ese era el objetivo ,edmund estuvo distragendo a david hasta que con un rapido movimiento de su espada le pego directo en sus debiles rodillas y este cayo

-te rindes-dijo edmund

-que acaso no me vas a matar-dijo incredulo david

-no, le prometi a la mujer mas especial de mi mundo,que nadie moriria ni saldria herido(isabel sonrio y dejo escapar una lagrima de felicidad en su rostro),¿te rindes?-dijo edmund

-si-dijo firmente david

-si el guerrero de tamail se rinde,no hay nada mas que decir esta justa ha sido ganada por el rey edmund y por ende esta batalla,el ejercito de tamail tiene que retirarse en este instante,narnia a ganado-depues de decir esto el ejercito de tamail se retiro y todos los guerreros narnianos fueron a felicitar al rey edmund los llenaron de abrazos y alabanzas,veia miles y miles de personas a su alrededor pero solo queria ver a una, hasta que la encontro entre la multitud y fue corriendo hacia ella, la abrazo con desesperacion y luego tomo su rostros entre sus manos la miro directamente a los ojos

-mi promesa, a sido cumplida-dijo edmund

-si...-dijo isabel y se acerco al rostro del joven rey y lo beso,

edmund estaba en estado de schock practicamente ya que la persona que el amaba lo estaba besando por primera vez, fue una experiencia llena de sensaciones nuevas,despues de unos segundos isabel desbanecio en beso

-gracias por ser tu edmund-dijo la muchacha

-te amo isabel-dijo edmund todo colorado-tu fuiste la fuerza que me permitio triunfar-termino de decir el muchacho aun mas rojo que antes

-yo tambien te amo-dijo isabel y lo abrazo

a unos metros de distancia de edmund se encontraba peter sucumbido en sus pensamientos

"todo termino al fin, edmund salvo el dia,es un buen guerrero y parece que no solo lo hizo por narnia,si no por que le gusta isabel,estoy muy feliz por el ojala que llegara a estar tan enamorado de isabel como yo lo estoy de andrea, ella es mi luz de la felicidad,esta bien no nos parecemos mucho, pero eso no significa que no estemos destinados a ser el uno para el otro"

-peter-dijo una tierna voz

-andrea-dijo el muchacho al darse vuelta y ver al amor de su vida

-ganamos- dijo la joven con alegria y peter no aguanto mas y la abrazo y dio vueltas en el aire

-si,y ahora seremos felices-dijo el muchacho soltando a la joven

"nadie resulto herido, podre ser feliz con susan para siempre,pero por que tengo este dolor en el pecho como si algo horrible estuviera ocurriendo, ahi esta andrea con peter,alomejor es eso,es que no he visto a susan"

-peter, perdon por molestarlos,andrea donde esta susan-pregunto caspian

-la reina,su majestad no la he visto dede que me fui al castillo-dijo la muchacha

-pero si ella me dijo que iria a avisarte de que peter no pelearia-dijo caspian

-no, disculpe su majestad pero la reina susan no me ha dicho nada-dijo andrea preocupada

"parecia como si susan se estuviera despidiendo de mi cuando me dijo que iria a ver a andrea,un minuto,miranda desaparecio al mismo instante que susan se fue"

-o no,susan se fue a enfrentar a miranda-dijo desesperado caspian

-caspian,estas seguro-pregunto peter preocupado

-si,peter ahi que encontrarla todos sabemos que miranda es capaz de todo-dijo caspian

-ire a buscar a edmund-dijo peter

- yo los ayudare a encontrar a la reina-dijo andrea y los 2 asintieron

-si la encuentras,grita,entendido-dijo peter

-si-dijo andrea

"susan amor ¿por que lo isiste?" penso caspian

"caspian esto es por nosotros,si derroto a miranda seremos felices,acuerdate que te amo, eres todo para mi"

-muy bien miranda, por que no peleamos de una vez-dijo la ojiazul

-estoy deacuerdo contigo,pero espero sepas que aqui no puede utilizar tu arco,sera una pelea de espada-dijo miranda

-lo se, empesemos de una vez-dijo susan ya arta de tanto sermon

-esta sera tu espada y aquella la mia-dijo miranda con una sonrisa en su rostro

-esta bien-diciendo esto susan tomo su espada

-lista-dijo miranda

-si-respondio la joven

la pelea fue realmente muy pareja, se notaba que miranda habia practicado desde muy pequeña con la espada,pero susan no se quedaba a atras ya que ella habia tenido un excelente instructor caspian ,su caspian,miranda peliaba suciamente tratando siempre de que susan cayera y asi poder vencerla,pero esta era hagil y esquivaba con gran facilidad a su oponente,susan estaba llevando la delantera,y en un rapido movimiento su espada llego directo al brazo de miranda,la cual enseguio desvio su mirada para ver su herida,susan aprovecho ese movento y su espada quedo justo en el cueyo de miranda

-te rindes-dijo susan con firmesa-vas a dejarnos en paz?-pregunto incredula la muchacha

-no,maldita tu vida va a ser un infierno , si me matas o no, de todas maneras no vas a poder llegar a ocupar mi lugar como reina de narnia,no vas a poder estar con caspian-dijo miranda

-si te mato ahora miranda, si podre estar con caspian-dijo susan

-y que pasaria si yo te matara ahora-dijo miranda

-que eso es impo...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-grito susan ya que sintio un dolor en su cadera algo que la quemaba por dentro y de repente de tanto dolor perdio sus fuerzas y cayo al suelo

-bien hecho adan,no ves que no es imposible, no te preocupes no moriras enseguida sino que en un par de dias recien ahi el veneno que te suministre dara efecto,eso si ojala que te encuentren,adios hasta siempre jajajajajajajaja-dijo miranda y se marcho rumbo a lo desconocido

ah! peter caspian ayuda!-grito andrea lo mas fuerte posible y se dirigio hacia el cuerpo de susan el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una herida no muy profunda por el lado de una de sus caderas

-andrea!-grito caspian

-encontre a la reina-grito la joven

caspian corrio lo mas rapido posible para ver en que estado estaba su amada cuando llego no pudo creer o que veia,susan estaba inconsiente y andrea trataba de curarla de alguna manera posible

-hay que llevarla al castillo-dijo la muchacha para sacar a caspian del schock en el cual se encontraba

caspian tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de susan y la llevo en sus brazos al castillo el cual se encontraba cerca por fortuna de los muchachos

al momento de que caspian llego al castillo y deposito a susan en su cama,andrea le dijo amablemente de que se fuera ya que necesitaba curar a la reina antes de que el telamario se fuera le dijo

-no debe ser nada grave,su cicatriz no es mui profunda,no se preocupe-dijo andrea

pero desde ese momento ya habia trascurrido mas de una hora por que andrea se habia demorado tanto si solo era una simple herida

todos estaba expectantes al ver que le habia ocurrido a susan,peter no dejeba de dar vueltas murmurando "andrea la va a sanar lo se" lucy trataba de seguirlo y tratar que parara de dar vueltas ,encambio edmund estaba abrazado de isabel para tratar de sentirse mas tranquilo y caspian estaba en una esquina sentado tratando de contener las lagrimas

de pronto la puerta de la habitacion se habre y deja ver a andrea como nunca nadie la habia visto, su cara llena de alegria estaba toda empañada de lagrimas y denotava un fuerte cansansio,levanto la mirada y dijo

-lo siento hice todo lo que puede pero...

_**continuara jajsjajs las deje lokitas**_

_**tratare de acualizar cuanto antes pero ahora estoy en el cole asi que se me hace mas dificil besotess byeee**_

_**cuindence las quiere**_

_**cony**_


	14. una esperanza

_**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**_

_**queda poquito para el final espero que les guste lo hice con mucho amor**_

_**besossss dejen reviews son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo besos**_

_**-.o-o-**_

-lo siento hice todo lo que pude, pero no logre sanar a la reina-andrea bajo su rostro y una debil lagrima rodo por su ahora aun mas blanca cara

-¿como que no pudiste, si tu misma me dijiste que lo que tenia no era nada grave?-pregunto caspian exaltado y desesperado

-lo se-dijo andrea al borde del colapso peter se acerco y la abrazo, dirigio una mirada a caspian reprobatoria- pero yo no sabia que la reina estaba envenedada-termino de decir la muchacha

-que!-exclamaron todos al unisonido

-su herida fue provocada por un veneno letal, ella no resistira demasiado, ella...ella morira-dijo la muchacha afianzandose mas al pecho de peter

-no!-grito caspian y salio rapidamente por el corredor

-mi hermanita,susan,andrea por favor dime que hay una salida, por favor-suplico peter levantando el menton de andrea y mostrandole a esta sus ojos cristalinos y vidriosos

-no creo que haya ninguna cura para el kedavra por...-dijo andrea pero fue interrumpida por isabel que levanto su rostro entusiasta

-si la hay,y esta en tamail,yo se cual es-dijo la muchacha irradiando felicidad

-isabel, por favor dime que es verdad-dijo edmund

-si es verdad edmund, la cura es muy escasa,por eso sola a la realeza de tamail se le consede saberla-dijo isabel

-esto es excelente, podremos salvar a susan, eres grandiosa isabel-dijo lucy emocionada

-pero hay un problema-dijo edmund

-cual?-pregunto isabel funciendo el seño

-no puedes entrar a tamail,no te dejare hacerlo,nosotros iremos-dijo edmund

-acompañanme si eso quieres pero no van a reconocer la cura sin mi, edmund por favor,tu hermana lo necesista no es tiempo de precuparse por mi-dijo isabel

-isabel...-murmuro edmund-eres muy terca(la chica fruncio aun mas su seño),esta bien-dijo edmund con una sonrisa en su rostro

-yo los acompañare-dijo peter ahora ya mas recuperado y tambien con ua sonrisa en su rostro

-y tambien-dijo lucy

-no-dijieron peter y edmund

-tu y andrea cuidaran a susan, ahora edmund alista las cosas para nuestro viaje y yo ire a hablar con caspian-dijo peter

edmund asintio y el con isabel fueron a arreglar todo, lucy quedo un tanto indignada pero igual se dirigio junto con andrea a cuidar a su hermana mayor

-por que no puedo ser feliz al lado de susan, la amo y yo se que ella tambien me ama,no se puede morir,por que yo si ella moriria denuevo,no puede estar alejado de ella por solo 2 años menos lo hare pro una vida entera, si ella muere yo me ire con mi todo ,mi alma, mi centro y mi universo ,es la mujer que amo...-dijo caspian con un hilo de voz que le quedaba su cara estaba llena de lagrimas las cuales no tenian ninguna verguenza de salir-susan se convirtio en mi familia y ahora sin ella ,me quedare solo por el resto de mis dias..-dijo caspian

-no lo haras-dijo una voz masculina

-peter?-pregunto caspian moribundo

-si-afirmo el ojiazul

-peter por favor dejame solo necesito desahogarme,me quiero morir si...-no alcanzo a decir caspian

-te quieres morir?entonces que dira susan cuando se recupere-dijo peter con una sonrisa en su rostro

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto incredulo el pelinegro

-susan se recupera, el veneno que le fue suministrado,tiene una rara cura,y esa esta en tamail,iremos a buscarla, ella se pondra bien-dijo peter

-es la mejor noticia de mi vida, supongo que podre acompañarlos-dijo capian

-esperaba que dijieras eso-dijo peter y le extendio su mano a caspian para que se levantara -nunca estaras solo,capian, no lo digo solo por que mi hermana se pondra bien si no por que ahora nosotros tambien somos tu familia-termino de decir peter

-gracias-dijo capian abrazando a peter

-creo que mi hermana elegio bien,aunque al principio no me gusto mucho la situacion, pero fue mas bien por celos de hermano que por otro cosa,eres un buen hombre,un digno rey-dijo peter

-lo mismo digo peter,siempre amare a tu hermana-dijo caspian

-lo se,y creo que es momento que no vayamos no podemos tardar mucho tiempo-dijo peter

-si pero quisiera despedirme de ella-dijo caspian

-eso haremos todos antes de irnos-dijo peter

cuando llegaron a los aposentos de ,lucy,edmund y andrea ya estaban ahi,con unas lijeras sonrisas en sus rostros

-entren ustedes-dijo caspian señalando a lucy edmund y peter-yo entrare despues

los chicos asintieron y entraron a la habitacion donde estaba su hermana

los pevensie estuvieron cerca de 10 minutos en la habitacion los que a caspian le parecieron eternos,queria ver pronto a su amada susan a pesar de que ella estuviera pronto la puerta se abrio y de ella salieron los hermanos pevensie(menos susan) con unas caras tristes pero a la vez llenas de esperanza

-puedes entrar caspian-dijo lucy comprendiendo la agonia del joven

-esta bien lucy-dijo caspian y entro rapidamente a la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras el ,y dirigio su mirada a la cama donde estaba susan,se fue acercando poco a poco con temor pero a la vez impaciencia,una vez proximo al cuerpo de la joven la pudo observar rostro de porcelana estaba aun mas blanco de lo normal, su usual color rojo de mejillas habia desaparecido,sus parpados cubrian sus ojos azules,se siguio acercando sigiloso, hasta llegar donde reposaba la joven la miro fijamente y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran por su rostro

-susan, no te preocupes,pronto estaremos juntos, pero ahora si que para siempre-dijo el joven telmario y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de la joven y solloso en silencio hasta que no suave mano le acaricio el pelo tratando de calmarlo,caspian levanto su rostro bruscamente y vio a susan con su ojos azules bien abierto dedicandole una sonrisa

-su...susan ,estas despierta-dijo caspian balbuciando y abarzando con todas sus fuerzas a susan como si de ello dependiera su vida-¿que te paso?-termino de decir caspian pero sin soltar a susan de sus brazos

-miranda me... enveneno,cas...pian vo...y a... morir...-dijo susan con su voz entrecortada

-no te va a pasar nada, iremos a encontrar la cura no te preocupes, ya sabemos cual es-dijo caspian con una voz imponente

-oooohhh... caspian, no me imaginaba morir y no poder estar a tu lado-dijo susan apoyandose en el pecho de su amado

-yo tampoco amor mio, pero no te preocupes, volveremos muy pronto y tu te pondras bien-dijo caspian levantando el menton de susan y besandola con ternura y necesidad

-llamare a tus hermanos para que te despidas de ellos,no te preocupes todo estara bien-dijo caspian y se marcho

-susan desperto!-grito caspian a los presentes

todos fueron a ver a susan la animaron y hasta rieron a un rato con los chistes de edmund,lucy y andrea prometieron que cuidarian a susan e isabel le prometio a susan que cuidaria de edmund para lo cual todos los presentes se rieron y edmund se ruboriso

-es hora de irnos-dijo peter

-si cuanto antes es mejor- dijo caspian mirando a susan

-susan cuidate por favor-dijo edmund

-si edmund-dijo susan obediente

isabel se acerco a susan y le dio una fuerte abrazo, susan se sintio muy bien con el abrazo de la muchacha ya la consideraba parte de la familia,edmund se dirigio a su hermana y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla,peter en cambio se dirigio a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente y el dijo que siempre la cuidaria

-los dejaremos que se despidan-dijo peter un tanto obligado por andrea la cual le jalaba el brazo

-caspian, prometeme que no te pasara nada-dijo susan

-si te lo prometo, estaremos bien, ahora preocupate por ti susan por favor cuidate-dijo caspian y la muchacha asintio y abrazo al joven se quedaron un largo rato asi hasta que caspian interrumpio el abrazo y le dio un beso de despedida a la muchacha y se marcho

- estaran pronto aqui,y ahora si que los matare...

_**0-0-0-**_

_**ooooo que tierno peter con caspian tenia que poner algo asi me encanto espero que a ustedes tambien**_

_**para que vean que los hombres tambien lloran caspian es uno de ellos, que tierno**_

_**espero que les aya gustado el capi**_

_**extraño sus comentarios besos**_

_**cony**_


	15. a pesar de  las  dificultades

perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

por no actualizar es que mi notebook murio y tuve k esperar hasta que me compraran otro ahora si empiezo a actualizar luegito :) perdonn

besoss esperooo k les guste el nuevoo cappi quedo lindisimoo

-ooooooooooo-

-es hora, nosotros también partiremos-dijo Peter y miro directo al gran león-es hora de decir adiós

"decir adiós que estaba pasando, ella se iría de vuelta a su mundo. Quizás... Quizás pronto la volvería a ver alomejor no era un adiós sino un hasta luego….." caspian fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio Peter dirigirse a su lado, instintivamente vio la espada que colgaba en su cintura y la tomo entre sus manos

-Ten es tuya. Dijo el joven telamario

-no… consérvala- dijo Peter y le sonrió al muchacho

-la guardare hasta que regresen-diciendo esto miro hacia donde se encontraba una joven muchacha con sus ojos azules acuosos

-ese es el problema no regresaremos, ni susan ni yo- dijo Peter y caspian pudo notar la pena del rey pero un qué? Significativo surgió en su mente, porque lo separaban de la joven que amaba, ello lo había sacado de la culpa y tristeza de ser descendiente de los causantes del destino fatal de narnia el cual gracias a aíslan ya no ocurriría, de repente la única dueña de sus pensamientos se acercó a el

-bueno es el momento del adiós-dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente

-¿por qué se tienen que ir?-dijo aslan mirando a aslan

-su tiempo ya se ha acabado-dijo el gran león

Susan bajo su mirada para no quererse topar con la penetrante mirada del moreno

-después de todo igual no funcionaría-dijo susan con una voz poco audible y con la mirada al piso

-¿Por qué?-dijo caspian "había hecho algo malo acaso" pero sus dudas fueron totalmente desmentidas, cuando ella levanto su mirada y le sonrió y con mucha delicadeza le tomo la mano

-porque soy 1300 años mayor que tu-sonrió la joven y empezó a soltar la mano del ahora rey de narnia este veía como frente a sus propios ojos su felicidad le era arrebatada

"no. No lo soportaba ,tenerme que ir de narnia y además dejarlo, yo quería un mundo de felicidad a su lado y este nunca podría cumplirse , me iba , sentía como si mis pies caminaran solos, yo no quería pero debía , lo necesitaba , necesitaba sus abrazos que me llenaban de seguridad y apoyo necesito sus labios aquellos que nunca más volveré a besar ,de pronto de manera instintiva gire y me acerque a su rostro y no aguante la tentación y lo bese ¿es posible entregar todo el amor y el cariño en un beso? No lo sé pero este podría haber sido uno de aquellos, este era nuestro adiós, no me importaba lo que pesaban los demás en ese momento. Solo era caspian y yo por última…. Por última vez

Tuve que separarme del por falta de aire, le dedique una sonrisa mientras una lagrima rebelde se escapaba de mis ojos , lo mire por última vez y me aleje de él , tomando la mano de mis hermanos y así atravesando el portal que me mandaría devuelta a Londres prometiéndome a mí misma nunca olvidar al hombre que amaba"

"ella se marchó, se fue a su mundo, nunca creí que esto pasaría, de manera automática mi mano se fue a mis labios, los cuales todavía estaban llenos de ella, de su exquisito dulzor el cual jamás sería reemplazado por nadie, quizás te habrás marchado susan de narnia y te hayas alejado de mi lado, pero créeme este corazón que en este momento está latiendo, siempre lo hará por ti, porque nunca te iras del….

**YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE**

Caspian oyó una voz que llevo todos sus recuerdos a negro

**ELLA SE IRA DENUEVO DE TUS MANOS REY NARNIANO Y ESTA VEZ NADA LA HARA VOLVER, PORQUE ELLA MORIRA!**

-No!-grito caspian exaltado

-caspian,,, cálmate despertaras a todo el bosque ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Edmund medio dormido

-Una pesadilla Edmund, tenemos que apurarnos, tenemos que encontrar luego la cura –dijo caspian aun recuperándose de su pesadilla

-si lo sé, pero en este momento no, ¡son las 5 de la mañana! Y además los otros están durmiendo –dijo Edmund apuntando a Peter el cual roncaba en una esquina del ya extinto fuego e Isabel la cual dormía en un plácido sueño apoyando su cabeza en el torso de Edmund-cálmate caspian toda va a salir bien según tengo entendido falta muy poco para llegar a el bosque de tamail ,según Isabel está muy cerca de aquí-recalco el pevensie

-eso espero, parece que todo va muy bien entre Isabel y tu – dijo caspian tratándose de olvidar de aquella pesadilla

-bueno si-dijo Edmund totalmente agradecido de que todavía no amanecía ya que osino caspian hubiera notado lo sonrojado que él estaba-es un sentimiento raro, pero creo que es amor

-se cómo te sientes, ella es tu primer amor, y como la miras parece que va hacer el único –dijo caspian

-sí, es extraño pero bello realmente no sé qué haría sin ella, es la mujer más especial de mi mundo-dijo Edmund y suspiro

-sabes, para mi susan también fue mi primer y único amor , uno se siente en las nubes, piensa que nada lo va a destruir y de ahora en adelante nada lo va a derrotar

-si es verdad, siempre que tengo la ocasión me acuerdo de que yo pensé que Isabel sería igual que su hermana pero cuando la vi-Edmund fijo su mirada en la muchacha que reposaba en su torso-mi mundo se detuvo, con solo ver sus ojos verdes y cristalinos , entendí de que sería alguien especial en mi vida y sobre todo que no se parecía en nada a ESA -recalco el ESA –sino que ella sería una muchacha agradable, cariñosa, alegre, simpática y con un gran corazón –Edmund dijo esto acariciando el largo y rubio cabello de Isabel y le sonrió a caspian-quien iba a pensar que para nosotros-apunto a caspian, al dormilón Peter y a el-nuestra única debilidad serían las mujeres de nuestras vidas , de las que nos enamoramos

-sí..., pero a pesar de que la amo y ella me ama a mí a veces es tan difícil estar juntos, a pesar que nos queremos con todo nuestro corazón –dijo un afligido caspian

-no te preocupes, yo sé que es difícil sentir lo que tú y susan sienten pero todo saldrá bien, tú la salvaras ten eso por seguro

-sí, Edmund tienes toda la razón, gracias por ser un buen amigo-dijo caspian tendiéndole la mano a Edmund el cual la agito y dijo:

-será mejor que durmiéramos ya que no quiero que Isabel me vea con ojeras-dijo Edmund riéndose

Caspian rio un poco y le respondió a el muchacho

-esta bien intentemos dormir, no quiero que Isabel te vea con esa cara-dijo el moreno y ambos empezaron a reír y Edmund respondió

-buenas noches caspian, bueno lo queda de noche –y así Edmund se dio vuelta y abrazo a Isabel tratando así de conciliar el sueño

-susan, seremos felices murmuro caspian

En otro lugar de la fabulosa narnia una reina, a benévola estaba teniendo el mismo sueño que su amado pero en vez de que una voz llena de odio le hablara, había una que era totalmente amable y muy conocida por la joven reina

"susan… sigue a tu corazón, tu sabes que es lo que está pasando, no dejes que el veneno te dé por vencida, tú eres una reina y sabes luchar por ti y por los que amas"…

Susan despertó sobresaltada y con una gran presión en su pecho, el sueño había sido la última prueba que le faltaba, ella lo sabía lo presentía

-es… es una trampa de miranda-dijo la muchacha y salió de su cama

-no lo permitiré…aunque muera en ello, luchare por mis seres queridos… gracias aslan

-susan no crees que es muy temprano, debes hacer reposo –dijo Andrea la cual ya estaba levantada entrando a la habitación de susan

-no Andrea, es una trampa, Peter, Edmund, Isabel y…. y caspian se dirigen a una trampa efectuada por miranda, no permitiré que les pase nada, iré al bosque de tamail a ayudarlos-respondió susan

-y como lo sabes-pregunto la chica

-un viejo amigo me lo confirmo por medio de un sueño, y ese amigo es aslan, Andrea iré –dio una decidida susan

-susan le prometí a tu hermano que no te dejaría sola y que te cuidaría…. Y por eso te acompañare en tu viaje, todavía estas delicada, no te dejare sola, ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Peter –dijo Andrea y le sonrió a susan y la abrazo

-vamos a despertar a Lucy-agrego Andrea

-sí. Ella siempre quiere ayudar y nuca la dejan-dijo susan

Ambas jóvenes despertaron a Lucy y le contaron lo ocurrido, esta acepto muy animada y más aún porque aslan le había hablado a su hermana, las tres chicas salieron del castillo al amanecer antes de que todos despertaran

-ya basta si tengo que luchar por mi felicidad lo hare…- fueron las últimas palabras de susan antes de salir del castillo

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

esperooo k les aya gustadooo besotesssss

me encanto la conversacion caspian edmund yy kise poner ese momento por ke keria verlo desde otra perspectiva ojala k les guste no es igual k el de la peli pero esta hecho con amor


	16. es por amor

Bueno un nuevo capi plis dejen comentarios son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo

Los quiero

-00000000000000-

Era temprano aun para que todos despertaran, caspian estaba muy nervioso no había podido dormir desde que se despertó de la que e l creía la peor pesadilla de la vida , su conversación con Edmund le había aliviado un poco la presión en el pecho, se sentía mal, cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto más que susan se acercaba a la muerte, si fuera por el recorrería todos los mares narnianos con tal de poder verla de nuevo, ya amanecía se juró a sí mismo no darse por vencido, no dejar que sus sentimientos de dolor lo dominaran y luchar como un buen rey por su reina

-mmmmmmmm…., realmente se me había olvidado lo que era dormir en el suelo-dijo Peter y se levantó de su improvisada cama y estiro los huesos- la primera vez que llegamos a narnia solo dormíamos en el suelo, bueno hasta que después nos hicimos reyes-dijo el pelirrubio

-si es un tanto incomodo, hoy que despertar a los demás-dice algo acelerado caspian

-si hay que apurarnos, yo despertare a Edmund es el que tiene el sueño más pesado-dijo Peter

"parece que Peter no se ha visto dormir y roncar, pobre Andrea lo que le espera"-pensó caspian y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en su afligido rostro

-Edmund, Edmund despierta!-grito Peter y Edmund salto despertando a Isabel

-qué hora es?–pregunto el adormilado Edmund

-no sé, son como las seis y media de la mañana-le respondió Peter a su hermano

-vaya sí que es tarde-dijo Isabel dejando a todos anonadados- hay lo que pasa es que antes me levantaba a las 5 de la mañana a prepararle el desayuno a los más necesitados y sus familias-dijo Isabel sonriendo

Peter se acercó al oído de Edmund y le murmuro "desde ahora vas a tener que levantarte más temprano hermanito" y empezó a reír Peter

Edmund miro a Isabel la cual no entendía nada y se dijo a sí mismo:" no importa total tendré a mi lado a Isabel"- y sonrió el muchacho

-es hora de irnos chicos, no falta mucho y hay que aprovechar que es temprano para llegar sin ser vistos por nadie-diciendo esto la joven se levantó y empezó a arreglar las cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edmund empezó a ayudar a la rubio a levantar todo lo que estaba en el suelo ya acomodarlo en los caballos-partamos –y la joven con ayuda de Edmund se subió a su caballo y emprendieron rumbo a los bosques de tamail

-su no crees que debemos parar ya que has cabalgado mucho y en tu estado te puede hacer mal, además no creo que los chicos estén muy lejos-dijo una cansada y afligida Lucy

-Lucy tenemos que encontrarlos rápido, el tiempo es escaso- dijo susan acelerada pero de pronto paro su caballo el cual iba a una gran velocidad, se bajó y ya cuando las 2 chicas se dieron cuenta susan ya estaba en el suelo, completamente inconsciente

-susan, Susan!-grito Lucy

-esta inconsciente lu. Yo creo que debe ser que susan tenga sus fuerzas debilitadas y por eso se cansó mucho al cabalgar –Andrea le tomo el pulso a susan –no te preocupes despertara luego, bueno solo nos queda descansar un poco no crees-dijo Andrea sonriendo

Ambas jóvenes bajaron sus cosas de los caballos y trataron de acomodar a susan de la mejor manera posible después se dispusieron a comer manzanas y bebieron un poco de agua, poco a poco susan despertó y Lucy y Andrea le sirvieron una gran cantidad de manzanas y la obligaron a beber grandes cantidades de agua para que la ojiazul recuperara su fuerzas

-susan, ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que te ibas a desmayar?-pregunto Lucy curiosa

-bueno todo empezó a darme vueltas y como llevo años andando a caballo use uno de mis trucos para poder frenar el caballo rápidamente, en verdad me salve de una caída mucho más grande-dijo susan y se dio vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa a Andrea pero encontró a este muy pensativa-que te pasa Andrea, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?-pregunto la ojiazul

-lo que pasa es que si te acabas de desmayar, significa que tu cuerpo está debilitado por el **kedavra es uno de los primeros síntomas del veneno, cuando me dijiste que todo se te había dado vueltas me di cuenta de que no era cansancio lo que tenías sino era el veneno que te hacia efecto, el proceso es lento, pero cada vez te iras debilitando más susan –dijo triste Andrea**

**-no te preocupes ** todo saldrá bien, además en algún momento deberían llegar lo síntomas ¿no crees? bueno ahora hay que irnos deprisa deben estar muy cerca, apúrense chicas y Andrea arriba esos ánimos acaso no quieres ver a Peter –al decir esto susan, Lucy se puso a reír y Andrea se puso más roja que un tomate al verla así ambas hermanas rieron y poco después Andrea se les unió a las risas

- ya... ya paremos de reírnos es mucho-dijo Lucy todavía riéndose

-si es verdad hay que apurarnos-dijo susan poniéndose de un segundo a otro completamente seria, las otras dos jóvenes al verla así comprendieron que no era momento para risas, si todo salía bien con su misión tendrían toda la vida para reírse.

Las muchachas se subieron a sus respectivos caballos y siguieron su rumbo con destino al bosque de tamail

-por aquí es muchachos-grito alegremente Isabel- estos bosques me los sé de memoria, siempre venia aquí con mis la rubia desviando la mirada de todos-este bosque contiene los mejores recuerdos de tengo, aquí siempre jugaba con mi papa-dijo Isabel apuntando hacía un árbol doblado –y aquí-apunto a un montón de árboles acoplados y enredados entre si-jugaba con mi hermana, bueno ello no siempre me trato mal , alomejor solo no me quería ,pero cuando era una niña inocente y sin ambición miranda era una persona buena y siempre jugaba conmigo y me cuidaba, aunque después pensase que yo era un estorbo y que no debí haber nacido-Isabel levanto la mano para limpiar una lagrima que caía de sus ya cristalinos ojos verdes, pero Edmund fue más rápido y le limpio el rostro

-no te preocupes no fue culpa tuya- y la abrazo muy fuerte y le beso la frente

- es por aquí- dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Edmund, el cual le susurro en el oído:-así me gusta las lágrimas no van en tu rostro-acto seguido Edmund le tomo la mano a Isabel y se dejó guiar por ella camino hacia la cura

-esta es-grito extasiada la muchacha – si esta es la extraña flor-e inmediatamente abrazo a Edmund

Caspian sintió que se le salía el corazón por la felicidad de poder encontrar la cura para su amada no tan solo era la cura sino la oportunidad de poder esta con ella para siempre, poder casarse y compartir una vida juntos y tener hijos fruto de su infinito mor el cual resistirá a pesar de todo y que siempre estará en sus corazones

Isabel con micho cuidado intento de tomar la flor pero una flecha le roso la mano solamente ella se dio cuenta del ataque, por ende se apresuró a tomar la flor pero ahora una conocida voz le impidió su objetivo

-aléjate mocosa insufrible de esa flor-dijo una pelirroja llena de furia

-miranda… q…-dijo Isabel en un hilo de voz

-así que quieres que susan se salve que pena que seas tan ingenua, al igual que estos tres que tienes a tu lado, les puse una trampa , porque sabía que caerían rápido-dijo miranda burlándose de los jóvenes-ahora deténgalos-ordeno miranda a los guardias reales los cuales en ese mismo instante tomaron a un caspian consternado y a un Peter que resistía hasta que entre tres hombres lo acorralaron y Edmund el cual fue detenido por un enclenque soldado

-no por favor, no lo hagan, mirando los trata mal y hace todo lo posible para que ustedes no puedan ser felices , ayúdenme se los suplico

-lo siento princesa, pero son ordenes de su hermana y si no la acatamos nosotros y nuestras familias lo pagaran muy caro-Isabel con mucha rapidez y agilidad esquivo los fuertes brazos del caballero y se dirigió hacia la flor y miranda rugió

-mátenla-ordeno , pero ningún soldado obedeció la orden de su reina ya que la princesa Isabel era la persona que siempre velaba por sus derechos y trataba de cuidarlos lo más posible y una persona que había hecho eso y mucho más por los menos afortunados no debía morir ellos no podían matarla

-bien parece que todos aquí son unos cobardes, entonces lo hare yo muy bien hermanita es hora de que tú y tu carita angelical y buena deje de existir... Muere!-grito miranda y con una afilad cuchillo trato de matar a Isabel pero alguien más había recibido el impacto

-Edmund-grito la joven rubia tomando el cuerpo de su amado entre sus manos las cuales se estaban llenado de sangre debido a la herida a un costado del cuerpo que había recibido Edmund-no Edmund por favor…Resiste...resiste...eres todo.. Todo para mi… miranda eres la peor persona en el mundo eres una víbora porque lo intentaste de matar –grito Isabel con toda su cara llena de lagrimas

-bueno sino te mate a ti primero lo hará este valiente joven rey Edmund y que te quede claro Isabel yo no matare a tu Edmund tú lo harás si el no hubiera interferido ese cuchillo tu estarías ahora muerta y el estaría a salvo tú le causaras la muerte al único ser que te ama en este mundo jajajaja, ahora llévenselos ya este también-apunto a Edmund-se lo daremos como comida a las bestias-los caballeros agarraron Isabel y esta como pudo se acercó a Edmund y este le dijo:

-tu mereces vivir más que yo Isabel, sigue siendo tan buena persona, tan tierna y simpática, la chica más maravillosa que hay en el mundo, de la cual me enamore…-dijo Edmund y miro a la rubia que empezaba a llorar de nuevo-eres la mujer de mi vida-y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban Edmund tomo la mano de Isabel por solo unos segundos, solamente quería sentirla quizás tal vez por última vez, y uno soldados los separaron llevándose a Isabel amarrada más adelante que el muchacho

Peter prácticamente había sido arrastrado por 3 soldados , se sentía el peor hermano mayor del mundo, ahora la cura para que su hermana se salvara estaba en manos de la arpía que le causo el padecimiento y su hermano Edmund estaba muy mal herido por que le salvo la vida a la mujer que amaba y él no había podido ayudar a ninguno de sus hermanos, y ese era su único deber como hermano mayor , había roto al promesa que la había hecho a sus padres hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando nació susan y se vio en el la obligación de cuidarla como buen hermano mayor que quera ser, después nació Edmund y Peter prefirió molestarlo más que cuidarlo pero eso si siempre se preocupaba por él aunque fuera de manera practicante mente secreta y bueno de Lucy la consintió en todo lo que más pudo, y ahora donde estaba ese gran rey Peter que siempre cuido de sus hermanos los quizo y nunca abandono, ahora 2 de sus 3 hermanos estaba a punto de morir a causa de la misma persona, Peter tenía el corazón hecho un nudo trataría de salvar sus hermanos costara lo que costra después de todos ellos y Andrea eran la única familia que les quedaba, Peter miro a caspian y pudo notar que el moreno sufría el mismo debate interno que el

Caspian se desmoronaba internamente, por un momento pensó que podía ser feliz pero este sueño duro una fracción de segundo ahora no tenían la cura para susan y su mejor amigo estaba herido por salvar a la mujer que ama, que no daría caspian por ser el, el que este envenenado y no susan el sufriría miles de padecimientos con tal que ella sea feliz en narnia junto con sus hermanos, el prefería morir que quedarse solo ya que a pesar de que Peter le dijo que ellos también eran su familia susan era simplemente… su todo

-Edmund está herido su y tu estas enferma que haremos-dijo Lucy

-Ya sabemos que van al castillo de miranda iremos a rescátalos y a recuperar el antídoto-dijo decidida Andrea

-Así es, eso aremos y con mis propias mano hare que miranda tenga su merecido, ahora sigámoslos-dijo susan y las muchachas partieron

-0-0—

Gracias por todo los quiero milll

Les tengo una proposición me gustaría que me digieran nombre s de hombres y de mujeres que más les gusten es para una sorpresa ;) plis

Comentennnn ayuda a que me ponga very very happy


	17. es difícil el amor

Es difícil el amor, fue la primera conclusión que Lucy saco en su cabeza después de ver todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, el amor es sufrido pero a la vez deseado por todos, ella nunca había podido experimentar ese sentimiento, sabía que ya no era toda una niña y que algún día se enamoraría, pero quien será el indicado, siempre vi que su hermana conquistaba con su belleza a muchos corazones, pero a ella no le importó ninguno, pero al momento que esta conoció a caspian su actitud cambio, susan se ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba, y era aún más valiente, quizás eso sería el amor, una especie de poción que saca lo mejor de las personas y lo más escondido de ellas, cuando será ella, Lucy pevensie la que pruebe esa exquisita y única poción, algún día ¿alguien se enamora de ella?, quizás el amor será sufrido y caprichoso pero ¿qué haríamos sin él?, _nada nosotros la verdad ni siquiera existiríamos_ –le dijo Peter a su hermana hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, cuando esta se preguntaba esta misma interrogante , quizás algún día sentirá amor por alguien especial, pero todos los días igual entrego amor y es destinado a mis seres queridos, y ellos también me aman, en si se podría decir que el amor no es solamente entre parejas sino de hermanos, hijos, padres. El amor se expresa de diferentes maneras y Lucy lo sabía, por ello, ella dará lo mejor de sí al momento de entrar al castillo de miranda porque ahí están sus seres queridos, sus seres amados

-debe ser ese-susurro Andrea por lo bajo a las 2 jóvenes reinas

-si es ese ahí los llevan-dijo Lucy ya sacada de sus pensamientos por completo y concentrándose en su misión

-tenemos que entrar sin ser vistas o por lo menos sin ser reconocidas y debemos encontrar a los chicos y a la planta, Lu tendrás que entrar por ahí, he visto que no hay muchos guardias, además esta oscuro y tú eres la más pequeña y puedes escabullirte más fácilmente, crees que podrás hacerlo- dijo la ojiazul

-si su, tengo que salvar a mi seres queridos, ¿no?-dijo Lucy abrazando fuertemente a su hermana-cuanto antes mejor-y después la más pequeña de los pevensie abrazo a Andrea-lo encontraremos y ojala que te pida luego que seas su esposa, adiós cuñadita-Andrea se sonrojo y abrazo de nuevo a Lu, la cual después camino sigilosamente a su destino dentro del castillo de tamail, encontrar a su familia y seres querido era su misión

-Andrea tu entraras por la puerta opuesta a la que entro Lu, así rodearemos el perímetro, cuídate-suplico la muchacha y la abrazo

-¿Dónde entraras tu su?-pregunto con miedo la joven

por ahí-dijo su, señalando una puerta escondida entre arbustos- por ahí entro miranda y esta será una pelea entre ella y yo nadie más, ambas se separaron, Andrea miraba hacia atrás preocupada sabía que su no daría un paso a torcer, ambas en ese momento entraron por sus respectivas puertas enfrentando el destino

-enciérralos-le ordeno miranda a sus soldados-esperen a todos menos a mí exprometido -traiganlo a mis aposentos

-déjalo miranda, libéranos, les ordeno que me liberen, yo también soy la princesa de este pueblo-dijo Isabel mirando con rabia a su hermana, después de todo ella le estaba arrebatando la felicidad al lado de Edmund

-cállate, tú no eres princesa y nunca lo serás, tú no eres digna de nada-miranda se acercó y la abofetio en la cara, causando que Edmund empezara a moverse decontroladamente, _si tan solo estuviera bien miranda me las pagaría_

Cállate Isabel, o sino el rey Edmund morirá antes, ¡métanlos en el calabozo!-grito la pelirroja y sus soldados siguieron sus órdenes, y tiraron bruscamente a Peter y miranda a la celda, pero pese a todo tuvieron consideración con el herido de Edmund y lo dejaron en el calabozo con mucho cuidado, encerrando enseguida las jóvenes

-¿Ed...mun..d…es..tas..bien?-pregunto Isabel con una voz entrecortada

-con tal que tu estés bien, y que después le pueda dar su merecido a miranda, si estoy bien, además he estado peor-dijo el pelinegro tratando de hacer sonreír a la rubia-¿no es así Pete?-dijo el chico ahora tratando de no preocupar a la muchacha

-si- dijo Peter sonriendo-eres fuerte Edmund-debes luchar-dijo el rubio

-¡sí!-dijo el moribundo-tengo por qué-automáticamente se acercó la mano de la joven princesa y la beso delicadamente, como si fuera ella la cual está herida, la joven lo miro con ternura mientras rasgaba su vestido y hacía con mucho cuidado una venda para el muchacho y con ayuda de Peter lo levanto y vendo

-mucho mejor-dijo Edmund mientras Isabel acariciaba su cabello

Estaba todo realmente oscuro era difícil ver y ser vista, Lucy se escabullo por todos los pasadizos tratando de encontrar alguna señal de los muchachos, pero nada, de un momento a otro sintió unos pasos acercarse, trato de caminar sigilosamente tratando de encontrar una salida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, unas manos le taparon su boca, Lucy como pudo giro lentamente, para ver la cara de su captor, la joven se sorprendió al ver que era un joven de más o menos la misma edad de Edmund , con el pelo y los ojos marrones y de muy lindas facciones, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa y le decía con un gesto en su boca que no hablara

-tu eres la reina Lucy ¿verdad?, la legendaria reina de narnia, hermana de los reyes Edmund y Peter y de la reina susan, te vi entrar e inmediatamente te seguí, eres amiga de Isabel-pregunto el desconocido que estaba frente de Lu

A lo que la muchacha solo asintió, el desconocido tenía una mirada realmente preciosa y una sonrisa para derretirse ahí mismo, el joven noto el estado de shock de la reina y siguió hablando

-perdona, mi nombre es Andrew, soy amigo de la princesa Isabel y vi cuando su alteza miranda la traía a ella y los reyes, quiero ayudarte, yo soy quien cuida los caballos aquí en el castillo y se dónde se encuentran encerrados, créeme solo vengo a ayudarte-dijo el muchacho mirando a Lucy directamente a los ojos, a lo cual Lucy agradeció que estuviera lo realmente oscuro para que Andrew no notara lo rojo de sus mejillas

-te creo- dijo al fin la reina-llévame dónde están, necesitamos sacarlos del calabozo, mi hermano está herido…-no alcanzo a decir Lucy por que el dedo de Andrew se posó en sus labios

-lo sé, tenemos que darnos prisa, tengo una copia de la llave del calabozo, hace mucho tiempo Isabel me la dio, ahora solo hay que idear un plan para sacarlos y vencer a los guardias

Andrew y Lucy idearon un plan para poder pasar desapercibidos en el castillo el cual efectuaron con un grado de dificultad, el plan era decir que Lucy era una prisionera más y que Andrew la estaba llevando al calabozo, el joven se tomó su papel de carcelero muy enserio ya que llevo a la joven reina muy apegada a él asiendo que la muchacha se sonrojara constantemente. Al momento de llegar al calabozo los jóvenes se escondieron y con 2 palos que encontraron aprovecharon la oportunidad cuando los guardias estaban distraídos y los atacaron los dejaron inconscientes

-¡Lucy!-exclamo Peter impresionado- no salvaste, espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Andrew!-o por dios me encontraste sabría que lo harías…- pero la rubia no continuo por que fue interrumpida por el moribundo de Edmund el cual hablo o más bien protesto

-Isabel ¿Quién demonios es Andrew? Quiero que se aleje de ti-hablo el pelinegro que prácticamente se sentía como nuevo con tal de ver y asegurarse que nadie se acercara a **su Isabel**

-Edmund no te pongas celoso, al menos este no es el momento. Andrew es el mejor amigo de Isabel y gracias a él te estamos salvando- dijo Lucy defendiendo al castaño, el cual con mucha rapidez abrió la puerta y saco con ayuda de Peter a Edmund y se puso a amarar a los carceleros, después de ese instante la muchacha de pelo color oro abrazo a su amigo de todo la vida lo más fuerte que pudo dándole las gracias por todo , Edmund apoyado en la pare solamente miro y no dijo absolutamente nada después de todo Andrew los salvo y era el amigo de su amada, pero igual ante todas esas circunstancias de la vida no lo dejaría acercarse demasiado a su princesa, le joven rey con sumo cuidado se tocó la herida dándose cuenta de que esta se estaba cicatrizando como debía ser , de pronto sintió unas brazos que le daban un cálido apretón, "Lucy " pensó, pero para su grata sorpresa su hermana menor no era aquella que lo abrazaba sino una dulce rubia, la cual deposito un beso en su mejilla

-tontito, ya volveremos al castillos y te podrás curar- dijo la ojiverde

- em… bueno no creo que se pueda curar en el castillo- interrumpió Lucy despacito

-Lu ¿Qué estas ocultando?-pregunto serio el rey Peter, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón indescriptible, mientras su hermana se quedaba callada- habla Lu- le ordeno el impaciente muchacho

-Andrea está aquí y…-pero su hermano no la dejo continuar

-¡que! ¿Dónde está Lu?, hay por aslan, le dije que no se alejara de susan. Me lo prometió…- pero ahora fue el turno de la pevensie menor de interrumpir a su hermano

-ella cumplió su promesa, Peter, susan está aquí y si no me equivoco, lo más probable que nuestra hermana quiera enfrentar a miranda

-¡esa niña llevada de sus ideas está débil y enferma!, no puede luchar ¿está loca o qué?- grito el rey olvidándose por completo de que no debían ser ni oídos ni vistos-esto se nos está saliendo de nuestras manos. Debemos encontrarlas y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible-dijo ahora más calmado Peter

-¿y la planta?-pregunto Lucy

- también la buscaremos, miranda se la llevo, ¿se acuerdan?-los jóvenes asintieron-a ella es donde tenemos que llegar-dijo el joven para luego posar su mirada en Isabel-quiero Isabel que cuando salga, os de aquí te lleves a Edmund y Lucy al castillo, yo iré a buscar a susan y Andrea con Andrew-termino de dictaminar el rubio

-no me voy a ir Peter, su también es mi hermana-protesto Lucy

- sí, Lu tiene razón, yo también iré-dijo Edmund poniéndose al lado de su hermana

- no permitiré que ninguno sea lastimado, mírate Edmund no puedes venir en ese estado y tu Lu-el muchacho medito un par de segundos- puedes venir, y ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Isabel y Edmund- estarán con nosotros hasta que salgamos de aquí y después emprenderán camino hacia telmar y traerán algunos guerreros, ahora Andrew harías el honor de guiarnos a las salida-el joven solo asintió ante Peter y tomo la posición del frente siendo seguido por todos

El camino hacia la salida era de poca distancia, pero el tiempo en que lo recorrieron parecía una eternidad debido a que Edmund no se sentí tan bien como lo decía y debían tomar todas las precauciones respecto al caso

-¡shhhhh!-dijo Andrew alguien viene creo que es un soldado

-quédense aquí yo iré-ordeno Peter y sigilosamente se acercó a su presa, el largo pasillo estaba casi completamente oscuro y de un momento a otro Peter fue atacado, a lo cual el respondió comenzando hace una pelea realmente pareja. Se podía notar el dominio de espada de ambos contrincantes pero Peter logro imponerse ante el soldado y lo logro desarmar

-di tus ultimas palabra- dijo Peter poniendo su espada en el cuello de su agresor

-¿Peter?-hablo por fin aquel individuo, pero para sorpresa del joven esa voz no era ruda sino dulce y muy bien conocida para el muchacho, el cual instantáneamente alejo la espada del cuello del encapuchado, el cual se sacó su armadura mostrando una larga y lisa cabellera negra

- Andrea…-logro solamente articular el perplejo de Peter

-oh Peter estaba tan preocupada, ¿estás bien?, que feliz me siento de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo, menos mal que hable-dijo la joven tratando de sonreírle al muchacho y lo abrazo fuertemente el cual todavía se encontraba en estado de shock

-eres muy buena con la espada-hablo por fin el ojiazul

-gracias, mi papa era una caballero y me enseño todo lo que se, parece ser que tuvimos un buen encuentro rey Peter, algún día deberíamos volver a luchar- bromeo la azabache y le puso una cara traviesa al rubio. El cual tomo la cara de la muchacha y la beso con pasión y necesidad, cuanto añoraba esos labios tan deseables por él , el beso seguía en una intensidad nunca antes alcanzada por la pareja, su amor no era atracción era algo mucho más allá, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire- te amo, muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa-comento el rubio y le sonrió a Andrea, esta se acercó a él y lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más pausado y sin desesperación era un beso perfecto aunque fue interrumpido

-¿es una broma o qué?-exclamo Edmund el cual caminaba con ayuda de Isabel, detrás de estos se encontraban Lucy y Andrew riéndose por la situación que estaba pasando - Peter te estas besando con Andrea, mientras nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti-le recrimino el azabache-que haremos contigo, hola Andrea picarona-dijo Edmund sujetado por Isabel la cual le lanzaba miradas asesinas por interrumpir a la pareja que en este momento estaba completamente roja

-reyes hablaremos de esto después ahora es momento de marcharnos de aquí-los jóvenes asintieron y emprendieron rumbo hacia la salida guiados por Andrew, llegaron a su destino rápidamente y el muchacho hablo

-esa puerta de allá conduce al potrero-Isabel asintió-Isabel debes sacar salir inmediatamente junto con el rey Edmund en tu caballo – dijo su amigo

-si deben ir al castillo de caspian-entendido muchachos-dijo Peter, los jóvenes asintieron

-Isabel toma-dijo Andrea y le entrego a la muchacha un ungüento envuelto en una tela- antes de encontrarlos, fui a la cocina del castillo y logre hacer este ungüento para que la herida de Edmund cicatrizara más rápido, apenas lleguen al castillo deberás curarlo- la rubia asintió y le dio las gracias a la muchacha y abrazo a la muchacha, los jóvenes se despidieron rápidamente y subieron al caballo, el cual estaría al mando de su caballo, a lo cual Edmund protesto, aclarando de que ya estaba mejor,( Isabel solo logro callarlo con un beso),después de eso los jóvenes se marcharon sin ser vistos hacia telmar

-apurémonos, susan ya debe estar con miranda- le dijo Peter a los 3 muchachos que se encontraban con él. Los cuales corrieron al castillo para llegar lo más rápido posible

Estaba cansada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que todo cada vez se hacía más borroso, mi único aliciente era poder encontrar a miranda y con ella mi cura, mi salvación. Llegue a una puerta la cual estaba entre abierta. El fijar mi mirada vi una escena que me dejo helada y a la vez hirviendo de rabia. Allí estaba ella, su cabellera pelirroja era indiscutible, estaba apuntando con su espada a alguien y si mi corazón y mi vista no fallaban se era caspian, estaba amarado a una silla, entre sigilosamente por la puerta y me escondí detrás de una inmensa cortina de ahí se podía ver y escuchar todo sin ser vista en lo absoluto

-querido caspian siempre tan bueno, siempre tan tonto, amar a quien no de viste, odiar a quien de viste amar, todavía no te das cuenta de tu torpeza .pudiste haber tenido todo y ahora solo tendrás tu soledad, tu reino sin una reina, solo tú y nadie más-le dijo seductoramente la pelirroja mujer balanceándose de lado a lado alrededor del joven moviendo su espada

-mátame, miranda, mátame ahora- grito caspian

-no, no lo hare, crees que no se ha dónde quieres llegar, tú quieres morir y que susan se salve ya que, yo seré llevada a prisión y ella tendrá su cochina plata, pero no lo hare prefiero ante todo verte sufrir minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, mientras tu amada se muere y tú no puedes hacer nada, jajajaja-rio la joven-es una pena que no me ames, pero cuando susan muera si quieres puedo ser tu reina…

-¡Nunca!-grito caspian-mi corazón y mi reino es solo de susan y si no es de ella no será de nadie

-ya escuchaste miranda, no crees que es el momento de que tú y yo peleemos, sin trampas, solo tú y yo- dijo la voz de susan rodeando la habitación de miranda, saliendo de la cortina en la cual se ocultaba

-¡susan!-grito caspian

-¡oh! Reina has venido, pensé que estabas en tu lecho de muerte, bueno pronto lo estarás- sentencio la pelirroja poniéndose en guardia y en ese mismo instante susan saco su espada y ataco con toda su rabia a la princesa de tamail, esta vez a pesar que susan estaba débil, ataco a la pelirroja con toda su fuerza interna, prefirió morir más rápido a que miranda destruyera todo lo que ella quería, la joven reina ataco ágilmente a su adversaria y prontamente la tuvo al frente casi derrotada

-reina susan, parece ser que hoy las dos moriremos. Porque aunque yo muera tú lo harás conmigo ya que el veneno prontamente llegara a tu débil corazón lo antes posible ocasionándote tu muerte-dijo la ojiverde y volvió a iniciar la pelea, susan no quería matarla, su corazón estaba dividido, sabía qué hacer, pero por algo era la reina benévola ella a diferencia de miranda, tenía el corazón dulce, de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que miranda intento herirla asiendo entender a susan lo que tenía que hacer, miranda era la que debía morir no ella, si quería ser feliz deberían ocurrir las cosas solamente así, en un veloz movimiento susan atravesó su espada en el abdomen dela pelirroja, aquella cayó de espaldas, tratando en vano de levantarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos lentamente se cerraban hasta que definitivamente se cerraron . Sellando así la muerte de la princesa de tamail

Susan sintió que su corazón no podía resistir más, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente escucho su nombre de los labios que ella más amaba, después todo absolutamente todo se fue a negro

**muchas gracias a todo la gente que ha comentado y que ha agregado mi historia en la de sus favoritos muchas gracias bueno falta poquito para el termino de la historia tratare de hacer un epilogo ya que se que a todos los que le gusta esta historia queran saber que pasara**

**que le pasara a su? **

**bueno lo sabran en el proximo capitulo**

**repito muchas gracias**


	18. te amo

**Bueno al fin termine la historia me da mucha penita por que fue la primera que he escrito si se que al principio no escribía tan bien, pero me he ido superando y eso es lo que importa no, estoy muy feliz igual después de todo**

**Los quiero mucho y estoy muy agradecida besos**

**Chicos es el final igual he pensado hacer un epilogo, lo más probable es que lo haga**

**No me puedo despedir con este capítulo de la historia **

**Bye los quiero espero que les guste**

No aguantaba mas, no podía hacer más que gritar la impotencia que recorría todo mi cuerpo estaba dominando mi conducta, mi cabeza no pensaba en nada más que en Susan. Ahí tirada al lado del cuerpo de Miranda, su agresora, la cual ahora estaba muerta, que pasaría si mi Su corriera el mismo destino, y yo aquí sin hacer nada. Yo aquí viéndola morir

Oí pasos solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, grite aun más fuerte, tenían que encontrarnos no me importaba si eran amigos o enemigos, con tal que la salven, todo estaría bien.

El peso de mi corazón disminuyo un poco cuando vi entrar a Peter junto con Andrea y Lucy, después de ellas un joven que nunca antes había visto en mi vida. Peter no se fijo en mí y solo corrió a auxiliar a Susan, ahora ella estaría bien, Lucy solo se quedo en el marco de la puerta aun asimilando lo que sus ojos veían

Pude notar que Andrea trataba de soltar las innumerables ataduras que Miranda había dejado alrededor de mí, la joven estaba un tanto nerviosa, el joven que no conocía me miraba con un aire de pena, quizás sabia mi relación con Susan, pero eso importaba ahora. Al momento estar liberado por completo, solo corrí junto con Susan. Tenía que estar bien, teníamos que cumplir nuestra promesa de juntos por siempre, nosotros, solo nosotros

Al momento de ver a Peter pude notar que este estaba llorando mi corazón se acelero, no podía estar pasando. Mis miedos se confirmaron cuando la voz de Peter inundo en silencio sepulcral de la habitación

- está muerta.

No podía estarme ocurriendo, todo menos eso, Susan, mi Susan, no lo podía creer, mi cara estaba mojada de las lagrimas que corrían por ella, lagrimas involuntarias de mi ser, lagrimas que me expresan la infinita tristeza de mi alma

Cierro los ojos y solo cierro los ojos

Solo puedo sentir una luz que atraviesa todo el salón

Me sentía completamente feliz, el dolor de mi cuerpo ya no existía y mi alma estaba completamente liviana ante todo. Dance solo baile al compas de una música inexistente, pero… yo no sabía dónde estaba, que había pasado conmigo y caspian el ¿se encontrara bien?

Ante esta interrogante detengo mi danza y me fijo por primera vez en qué lugar estoy, era tan bello, ni en mis sueños más locos me he podido imaginar algo como esto, estaba rodeada de césped el cual poseía un color único y mágico donde alrededor del crecían flores silvestres que embellecían aun más el paisaje. Indiscutiblemente me encontraba en el paraíso o en una copia exacta del

-algo parecido, hija de Eva-esa voz , era indiscutible, ante todas era la que mas estaba grabada en mi cabeza después de todo sin él no seguiría en narnia, gire para ver si mis sospechas eran bien fundamentadas y estaba en lo cierto, mi viejo amigo estaba frente mis ojos

-aslan- no dude ningún segundo y corrí a abrazarlo

-susan querida mía, nunca pensé encontrarte tan pronto en el limbo- solo me paralice, ahora todo tenía sentido, el rompecabezas al fin se había resuelto, mire a aslan el pudo notar mi preocupación y angustia, estaba muerta, había perdido mi lucha contra Miranda, ella aunque ahora este muerta me había separado de caspian para siempre. Mire a aslan tratando de encontrar respuestas, el solo me miro con su sabio rostro y luego me sonrió, de un segundo a otro toda mi preocupación se fue, solo logre ver una luz que lleno por completo aquel hermoso prado, mi cuerpo solo se dejo llevar…

Una luz se disipo y los jóvenes lograron distinguir la silueta de un león, ninguno de ellos tenía fuerzas para acercársele al rey de reyes de narnia, tanto Peter como caspian habían visto marchar su vitalidad con el alma de susan

Caspian se encontraba llorando amargamente frente en cuerpo de susan, mientras que Peter lloraba al lado de Andrea la cual lo consolaba silenciosamente, Lucy miro al gran león con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, y de manera de saludo solamente una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios

El león rugió para captar la atención de los muchachos, logrando que estos levantaran sus cabezas mostrando las lágrimas que no tenían intenciones de dejar de salir

-hijos míos, el destino muchas veces es caprichoso, pero créanme siempre el amor será más fuerte- el león se acerco a caspian y al cuerpo de susan- creo que en esta ocasión el amor será más poderoso que la muerte- diciendo esto una fuerte ráfaga de viento entro por toda la habitación, caspian solo cerró los ojos, ese soplo de viento para el joven fue tan cálido, fue… fue su susan. Al abrir los ojos no pudo contener la emoción y la felicidad que lo embargaban por completo, el cuerpo antes inerte de susan estaba con vida, susan estaba respirando, era imposible pero aun así estaba sucediendo, el joven miro a aslan y le susurro un **gracias, **a lo que el león le respondió: **quizás los caminos del amor, no concuerdan siempre, pero si las personas se aman en realidad sus caminos siempre se juntaran, **después de esto el león se marcho con una sonrisa en la cara, había cumplido después de todo.

Peter no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, corrió así el cuerpo de su hermana pequeña y comprobó lo inexplicable, el corazón de su hermana latía, el joven miro a su novia la cual también estaba llorando y la abrazo, este era un milagro.

-debemos marcharnos a mi castillo urgentemente, susan debe recibir los mejores cuidados- dijo caspian ahora con una voz fuerte y muy decidida

Los jóvenes con ayuda de Andrew pudieron hurtar el carruaje real para así poder llevar a susan de la mejor manera posible con mucho cuidado y sin ser visto, arreglaron los caballos y bajaron a susan para poder llevarla

Y así fue como los caballos cabalgaron a gran velocidad para llegar a telmar aun con una susan dormida, la cual fue llevada a la habitación de caspian para darle los mejores cuidados posibles

Caspian se entero de que edmund ya se encontraba bien y que estaba reposando en su cuarto con Isabel mientras Andrea ayudaba a susan a mejorarse más rápidamente, caspian fue a hablar con Isabel si bien la muchacha no tenia buena relación con su hermana debía saber que esta estaba muerta y que por consiguiente ella ahora era la reina de tamail, al entrar al cuarto del rey edmund, caspian pudo ver que este ya se encontraba en muy buen estado y que estaba acompañado de su rubia amiga, la cual al ver a caspian fue a abrazarlo y le pregunto qué había pasado, el castaño le pidió que tomara asiento debido a que lo que ella sabría en este momento era un tanto complicado. Caspian le conto a la muchacha y edmund todo lo que había sucedido desde que el fue amarado hasta que susan había muerto y que aslan la había devuelto a la vida

-¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?-pregunto la rubia de orbes verdes

-lo siento Isabel, Miranda esta muerta- a la joven le costó procesar la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo en ese momento, edmund trato de abrazarla y brindarle su apoyo pero la joven solo camino lentamente a la salida susurrando _debo ir a tomar aire fresco_

Edmund la miro con tristeza, ya que si bien la rubia había sufrido al lado de su hermana, esta después de todo era su sangre y la rubia tenía tan buen corazón que siempre iba a querer su hermana

Es complicado- hablo caspian

Si lo es, debo ir a hablar con ella, debo entregarle mi apoyo

Edmund estas herido

Si lo sé pero mi herida es superficial en cambio la de Isabel es mucho más grande porque es en su corazón, ¿creo que me entiendes o no caspian?- el príncipe telmariano asintió y dejo ir al joven rey al encuentro con su amada y se marcho a ver como estaba la reina de su corazón, caspian tenía un revoltijo de sensaciones por un largo minuto de su vida creyó haber perdido a susan, creyó no volver a ver su sonrisa jamás, creyó haber muerto el también en vida

Cuando entro a su habitación pudo ver que Andrea ya se había ido y que Peter y Lucy estaban con su hermana la cual ya estaba despierta y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, al momento de ver a caspian la joven se levanto de su cama y corrió a abrazarlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el contacto de su piel con la del. Caspian solo abrió sus brazos recibiendo a la joven para poder decirle con ese simple gesto aquí estoy yo, nunca más te dejare, yo te protegeré por siempre

En un solitario rincón del castillo, una joven estaba sollozando, si bien su hermana nunca la quiso, ella si lo había hecho la quería mucho, porque era su hermana nada más ni nada menos, ahora ya estaba completamente sola, sus padres y su hermana habían muerto, nunca le echaría la culpa de nada a susan, ya que Miranda fue la única que ocasiono su muerte, no solo la de su cuerpo sino también la de su alma, pero ahora que sería de ella, no pudo contener de nuevo las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar ahora más fuerte que nunca, hasta que sintió el fuerte abrazo que calmo todas sus penas, que le dio fuerza y valor, ese abrazo era de edmund, el era el único que poseía ese indiscutible aroma, la joven de un segundo a otro se separo bruscamente del muchacho mientras le fruncía el seño

-tu deberías estar en cama, tu heri….- la rubia fue silencia por el dedo de su pelinegro amor

- tú eres más importante que cualquier herida-la joven sonrió y se aferro aun más al pecho de su amado, ahora lo sabía, nunca más va a estar sola, porque si bien el destino le habrá quitado a toda su familia, le puse en su camino a edmund sabiendo que el mas que nadie en el mundo le daría amor y seguridad

Peter se encontraba completamente feliz ante todo lo que había pasado en el día, necesitaba estar con Andrea en ese preciso instante, así que corrió hacia la cocina del casillo, donde Andrea estaba, la tomo de la mano y la lleno hacia su lugar secreto, ahí era donde Peter se sentía único, no en un trono o en una batalla sino que junto con Andrea y en su lugar especial

-creo que ha sido un día un poco extenuante- dijo Peter mientras se recostaba en el césped y Andrea se acurrucaba en su pecho

-lo mismo digo, después de todo, salimos victoriosos- le respondió la joven de cabellera negra

-si lo mas importante es que todos estamos juntos de nuevo- hijo el rubio- creo que podremos ser felices, después de todo ahora estamos juntos –dijo mientras tocaba el colgante de corazón que tenía en su pecho- ahora solo nos queda formar una vida juntos- ante las palabras del ojiazul la joven pelinegra no pudo contener el rubor de sus mejillas, Peter era el único que lo provocaba y si el tenia razón era con el único que quería formar una familia

La pequeña pevensie se encontraba completamente feliz debido a que su hermana al fin estaría con el hombre que ella siempre amo, la joven de cabello castaño pudo distinguir la figura de Andrew junto a los caballos de Isabel, la joven se armo de valor y se dirigió donde le joven se encontraba

-gracias- le dijo la castaña

-¿no entiendo porque va ese gracias, reina Lucy?

-no es obvio por ayudarnos, sin tu ayuda no estaríamos aquí- le respondió la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios

-creo que lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado fue ayudarlos a ustedes y a Isabel-le dijo el castaño a la joven reina

-creo que entonces lo mejor fue encontrarnos

-no cabe la menor duda, reina Lucy, que lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado fue que los caminos de nuestros destinos se hayan juntado, y quien sabe quizás nunca se separen- el joven miro fijamente a Lucy y esta se ruborizo y le sonrió, el muchacho también le dedico una sonrisa a la joven castaña, le tendió el brazo para que emprendieran un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, a lo cual la joven le tomo el brazo y se fue en marcha junto con Andrew

-creo que al final, todo salió bien ¿no?-le pregunto el rey caspian a su reina

-si todo, después de todo estamos juntos, y eso fue muy difícil- dice la joven riendo

-cásate conmigo- caspian mira a la joven la cual está en estado de shock por la noticia- susan te amo y siempre lo voy a ser, cásate conmigo y se mi reina-el joven la miro a los ojos y solo la contemplo

La muchacha se había tomado por sorpresa todo esto, pero caspian era el hombre de su vida, y no le importaba a la ojiazul que ella todavía era muy pequeña, la joven le sonrió al hombre que estaba frente suyo y solo dijo una sola palabra, la más importante de toda su vida

-si-

A fin de cuentas, para el amor no importa quienes sientan ese sentimiento, sino si lo siente o no, una persona que no tiene amor no tiene vida, y una persona con vida y sin amor no es nadie


End file.
